TFA: Stories of the Short Nature
by sugar-high pixie
Summary: Ever wanted to see what happens in between the episodes? See Starscream take on snow, Bee get insomia, and many, many more.
1. Chapter 1

TFA SHORT STORIES

* * *

Jezz I'm really creative aren't I? Title spells it right out, but at least I have you attention. Therefore direct your attention to the sentences below...

Hello Loyal Readers-what are these you ask? Why they are what the title proclaims, a series of short stories taken from the TFA universe, about various characters. Do we take requests? Yes we do. But for now please enjoy and review or maybe fav if you don't feel like typing.

DISCLAIMER: THis fic is not responsible for emotions envoked by those reading and IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED SEASON 3, I would advise you avert you eyes. For it contains elements of season 3, and thus any who had not watcher it will find it contains SPOILERS.

No these stories don't follow any linear time line.

Oh and the small fact that I do not own TFA. Only Emma.

* * *

**I will survive**

_Summary: Blurr is ALIVE! _

Blur had known his end was coming even before the walls were able to crush him. He subconsciously realized it as he made a last ditch effort sprinting through the various tunnels. His metal body preparing for the impact, by shutting down the main processors. It was a survival technique, he had been taught in boot camp, how to save energy if you were injured, how to save enough to keep yourself alive without need for energon, or even recharging.

The pain was quick, as he shut down into status lock, as if to cut off the grinding of his gears into a small cube. His spark gave off a faint glimmer, through a tiny crack, and a single phrase floated through his circuit board, something he had picked up through his time on earth. _You think I'd crumble; you think I'd lie down and die. Oh no, not I, I will survive. _

* * *

**Insomnia**

_Summary: Bumblebee can't sleep _

Bumblebee couldn't recharge, so he stared at the wall, as the thoughts raced through his central processor. Memories of boot camp, of Wasp, and everything that had happened. Seeing Wasp again, twice had was forcing him to confront more than he ever wanted to, things he had hoped would simply disappear.

He rolled off his makeshift bed, as he wandered out into the hall. It must have be midnight earth time, he noted, flipping on the TV, hoping something would be on that would lull him to sleep. Maybe one of Prowl's natures shows, he smirked to himself flipping through the channels as the TV's bright white light glared back at him, various organics selling or talking.

It was making him more agitated then relaxed, he decided flipping it off, and laying on the couch.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

He couldn't sleep with the water dripping like that, though he covered his hearing receptors in an attempt to drown it out. It echoed throughout the large room though, thus proving his attempts to muffle it useless.

Maybe if he had some oil it would help him sleep. He wandered over, chugging a barrel, smacking his lips, but to no avail.

He tried counting the small fluffy animals, that Sari called sheep.

He tried standing on his head, and holding his breathe.

He tuned into a musical station.

He wrote a letter to Wasp.

He read a magazine, which made it hard with his large hands.

Nothing.

He sighed, climbing out on to the rooftop, and breathing in the smoggy night Detroit air, looking at the stars.

That made the memories comes back stronger than ever as he let out a heavy sigh and sat down defeated. He might as well give up sleeping all together.

"Experiencing insomnia again?" a voice asked out of the night, as he yelped jumping into the air, clutching his chest plate.

"Prowl. Stop using you ninja skills to sneak up on me. Not cool." He yelled, as he sat back down glaring at the ninja bot.

"You're having trouble getting to sleep, unless you're out here enjoying the sweet night air earth has to offer." Prowl noted

"Yeah, you got the first part right. Only you would give up precious re charging hours to breath in air." Bumblebee commented

"So why can't you get to sleep? Is it because of Wasp?"

Bee cringed, how was it everybody seemed to pinpoint exactly what was agitating him, why couldn't he hide his emotions more.

He didn't answer Prowl for a moment, "Yeah."

"You're feeling guilty."

"Yeah." He nodded again

"Why?" Prowl asked, "You confronted Wasp on several occasions, apologized for your actions-"

"It's not enough." Bee answered, "I don't feel it's enough. I ruined his life, I made him spiral into madness, because I was thick enough not to listen what my spark was telling me. I trusted a deception. I should have been able to discover him to."

"If you had done that, you would have been made a national hero." Prowl smirked, but he quickly changed his tone, " Bumblebee sometimes apologizing is all you can do. You've taken responsibility for your action, Wasp is now on his own path."

"Then why do I still feel guilty?" He asked, "Why can't I get to sleep?"

"Those memories will always be with you." Prowl answered, "They're something you deal with over solar cycles. Wounds that will slowly heal with time."  
Bee was silent for a minute, 'Slag. This sucks." He concluded

"No one ever said, growing up was an easy thing" Prowl told him, "Take them as a lesson. Something that you can learn not repeat. "

Bee gave another nod, "That helps." He admitted, and then added, "Thanks."

"Of course." Prowl answered

Bee was silent for another minute, "Do you have any ways to fall asleep?"

Yet Prowl didn't answer him. Bee huffed, walking up to the ninja bot, "Hey come on Prowl. This is the most we've talked without you trying to slag me, Prowl? How do you get to sleep, is it a secret?"

He suddenly fell with a thud to the ground in recharge, as the hologram Prowl disappeared.

"Sleep well Bumblebee." Prowl smirked as he stood over the yellow bot, "Wire neck pinch, never fails."

He disappeared back through the roof of his own room, leaving the yellow bot to sleep peacefully in the Detroit night air. He could use it, anyways.

* * *

**Bedtime Stories**

_Summary: Megatron observes one of earth's many strange rituals, bedtime. _

Megatron, the proud leader of the decepticons, was nothing more than a giant head in a lab. He was not idle though; he would make use of his time, while he lacked a body. That included learning all he could about where he was, so he could use it to his advantage.

Yet, one thing that never seemed to intrigue and amuse him, were the many rituals of the organics. Tonight he was watching, something they refereed to as bedtime.

Something the child, Sari seemed to dreaded with a passion, as she would be torn away from whatever activity she was engaged in and she tried every which way to get out of it.

She would pleaded, "Oh come on Emma. Please! Just five more minutes!"

She would be rude, "I don't want to! You can't make me!"  
She would make excuses, "But I'm not tiered."

Yet, every time the older organic, Emma, a sort of surrogate parental unit, would win using her authority to make Sari obey.

"Sari Sumac I don't want to heart it. Now it's way past when you should have been in bed. Go brush your teeth and get in your night gown."

Sari would do so, brushing her teeth with a stick and good, before exchanging her outfit for another.

Organics seemed to have an outfit for everything, He had noted. They seemed to also groom themselves before they crawled into "bed". A kind of recharging, he assumed.

Tonight was different. Tonight Sari, did not have to be told to get ready, she was already sitting in her bed, a pile of books beside her.

"Alright Sari." The Professor wandered in, sitting on the large pink bed with her, as she scooted over, "What story shall we read tonight."  
"These." She replied plopping a mound of at least twenty or so books in a pile next to him.

"You'll be here for days." Emma commented as she waltzed into the room, picking up Sari's scattered clothes and placing them in a cylinder.

"We have a robot for that." Sari commented

"I like to clean." Emma answered, "And it's good skill for you to learn."  
"Sari, I can't possibly read all of these." The professor protested

"But dad-" She made her eyes wider pleading, "Please you never get to read to me."  
"Well," Emma interjected, "He could read you a couple chapters out of Alice in Wonderland."  
"Yes." The professor quickly agreed, "This was my favorite story as a child." as Emma handed him the tattered copy.

The professor began to read as Sari paid rapt attention to the pure nonsense.

"What is so interesting about that?" Megatron wondered, as he listened to the story. He watched as slowly the Professor and Sari began to nod off to sleep

Sari hugged her pillow as her father voice droned on.

He gave her a peck goodnight, yawning himself. "Oh I guess I could take a five minute nap."  
He leaned against the wall, quickly falling asleep as well.

Books help human enter recharge, Megatron noted, as he watched Emma smile as she stared at the scene and turning off the light letting them sleep, "What's so appealing about sleeping organics?"

Megatron felt his circuitry overrun with questions, as he began to shut himself off. He would continue to observe to answer all his questions; one in particular was bothering him. Why was a raven like a writing desk?

* * *

**Snow **

_Summary: In which star scream realizes the magic of snow. _

He hated this miserable planet. He hated the disgusting flesh bags that crawled the surface; he hated being stuck with two of the thickest bots around as they searched for their fallen leader.

Now he had a new thing to add to his list of hate, snow.

It stuck to his gears, only to melt later leaving him a sopping mess. It slowly turned his metal amour cold as well, making it hard to do much of anything.

"Miserable, wretched planet." He cursed kicking at it.

"Vat being beaten by ah cummizlation of frozen water paticlzes?" Icy Blitzwing asked as he patted the snow into a small round ball.

"No. What makes you think that I Starscream, would be beaten by a little frozen water?" He yelled, as a snowball knocked him squarely in the face.

"Dat." Random laughed, sprinting away.

"Come back here." Starscream ordered running after random Blitzwing, who was now staring at something that was almost two stories high.

"What is that?" Starscream asked staring at the thing.  
"It iz a statue that waz made from the snow, and zen carved out." Icy explained

"It is a shrine to the most glorious Megatron." Lugnot told them, as he stood back to admire his work.

It was Megatron alright. On a throne, with hundreds of snow robots bowing at his feet, as he held crush and broken autobot in his fist.

"Fool I will create something zat iz far superior." Angry announced, as he began to clear his own pile of snow.

"No one can out shine the great Megatron.' Lugnot retorted as he add to his shrine.

Starscream couldn't help but laugh at the spectacle; there they were playing in the snow like sparklings.

He looked up once more at Megatrons shrine, feeling the old hatred for his leader overflow.

"Megatron, pft." He stomped angrily away. He should be leader of the decepticons. He was more clever, more stragectic, more ruthless. IT was his rightful place.

He began to pack the snow together as it slowly began to take the shape of something that would make them remember the name of Starscream.

…………

"What is that supposed to be?" Lugnut asked his comrade, who was busy appreciating his own statue.

"Da headless orseman on hiz steed." Icy started

"With hiz missile for destroying all in hiz path." Angry interrupted

"Jah and ah big smile on iz face." Random finished as he carved a smile on the jack-o-lantern head.

"Where's Starscream?" Lugnut asked glancing around.

"Ah-" Icy pointed behind him, as the seeker who was flying around a towering monstrosity of snow.

A larger then life Starscream sat on the throne, while than none other than a snow Megatron bowed at his feet along with hundreds of other snow robots.

"NO!" Lugnut shouted, destroying his work with a single blast, "Megatron does not bow to anyone."

Random laughed," And we all come tumblzing down."

Starscream popped his arms and head out of the snow bank, "When I get out of here I'll make both of you wish you were offline."  
Both of the bots simply turned, leaving the seeker to dig his own way out of the snow bank.

"I hate snow." He concluded.


	2. Chapter 2

Holy flying cows!

never thought people would like these so much, no really, I didn't

*jumps for joy

Your support make's me want to keep writing, which is why I has given a CHAPTER TWO. And I people who took time to fav or review or even just take a look at these little stories, thank you so much! I hope you continue to enjoy these.

Disclaimer: Warning contains amusing and questionable titles. Oh and small fact that I don't TFA or anything related *cries, but it's okay cause I got Emma.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Designated Driver**

_Summary: The morning after a really wild party that no one remembers._

Bumblebee was struggling to get awake and function. It wasn't helping that boss bot was screaming at him.

"You were having A PARTY WITH THE ENEMY" He was screaming.

"I was?' Bumblebee asked trying to recall the previous nights events.

"Are you sure Prime?" Prowl ventured

"DON'T GET ME STARTED ON YOU! YOU WERE WITH HIM!"

"Not possible." Prowl started, but he was stunned into silence as Prime pulled up the security footage. Sure enough there was Bumblebee and Bulkhead dancing on a table to loud music as the lights flashed as Prowl egged them on, with several Decepticons as they swayed around as if they were drunk off oil.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Prime asked in a dangerous whisper, "This can be considered treason."

As Bumblebee realized that neither Prowl nor Bulkhead were going to say anything, he blurted out a single phrase that quite possibly sealed his death wish, "Yeah, what a party. Why weren't you invited? "

* * *

**Addicted**

_Summary: In which Sentinel discovers the appeal of the organic video games._

Sentinel Prime had no idea what had gotten into his team. They could sit and stare at the screen playing with the bumblebee, for hours without need for movement.

"Brother, is being my turn now.' Jetfire was complaining as he to attempted to wrestle away the controller from Jetstorm, who simply switched position, leaning away.

"No brother. You be taking turn when I is dead." Jetstorm insisted

"But you have been playing Bumblebee for long time now." Jetfire insisted as he waved his arms as Jetstorm held his at bay with his foot.

'Brother be stopping. You making me lose." Jetstorm answered

"This is point." Jetfire smirked, "Be handing me controller now."

Sentinel Prime marched over, he needed to stop their fighting before they destroyed something.

"Give me that." He ordered them, grabbing the controller away, "What is so interesting about this anyways?"

"You must trying it Sentinel Prime sir." Jetstorm said as he scrambled to get out of his way.

"A new challenger." Bumblebee was smiling, "Think you can beat this ."

"I know I can." He answered confidently, but five minutes in…

Dead!

The words flashed on the screen.

"I wasn't ready!" Sentinel insisted," New round."

"Fine with me." Bumblebee answered as he started a new game.

"Oh show, down going." Jetfire smiled as he and his brother made themselves comfortable watching the battle. Several hours later, Sentinel and Bumblebee had not moved from the couch.

"You know what I am thinking brother?" Storm asked Fire, who shook his head no, "I be thinking Sentinel Prime sir is addicted."

"I be agreeing with that brother." Fire nodded "Is good, no? Not lot of work being for us."

* * *

**Everybody get scared**

_Summary: Prime admits his feelings._

'Do you ever get scared?"

That was a loaded question. "Sometimes." He answered, "Are you afraid Sari?"

"A little. "She nodded, "But your super strong, why are you scared?"

He though of all his training, of what they were up against now, "I'm scared sometimes, because I don't think I'll be able to lead my team."

"But they all listen to you." She insisted, "Well most of the time."

She paused and added, "I'm afraid I won't ever see my dad again."

"I'll make sure that never happens." He answered as she wrapped her fragile tiny arms around his finger.

"I'm not as afraid anymore." She whispered.

* * *

**Hit Em' Up Style**

_Summary: Porter C Powell learns what happens when you fire and kick out the daughter of your missing boss._

He knew he had made a mistake the moment he had her thrown out. He had forgotten the fact that she had giant robots for friends

Nothing of course that he could prosecute her for. He could easily repair and rebuild all the damages to the walls, the lights, and windows, though Sumdac towers resembled a tornado disaster site at the moment.

He sat in his swivel chair at his desk; his office had been left untouched. All their property destruction was simply juvenile really, a pathetic attempt to retaliate. HE opened the system files on his main computer.

Zero.

"That can't be right." He muttered," Come on you stupid computer."

Nothing. Nada. Zilch. The entire system, the professor's projects, the company files, had been wiped clean off. He'd have to start from scratch.

He could see his stock going through the floor, but then he realized there was one file still left.

"Top Secret." He read aloud.

Ha. He had won, they had forgotten this one. It was probably full of the robot tech secrets. He clicked on it as a single message appeared on the screen.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned?" He asked, reading the message aloud, "What the?"

Quite suddenly the computer shut off, then the lights, even the hum of the generators. And as he sat in the total darkness it hit him, "Oh."

* * *

**Mmm-Bop**

_Summary: Bumblebee learns to keep bubblegum in his mouth._

Ratchet had seen a lot of injuries in his day. He had amputated legs, reattached severed hands, done open cervo surgery in the middle of a battle field, and seen bots of the brink of being offline brought back.

But this one took the cake, as the organics were prone to say.

"So tell me again how this happened." He asked as he looked at the jumble mess of organic and bot.

Bumblebee sat on the table, Sari stuck to his hand as they were both covered in a sticky pink goo as Emma applied something called peanut butter to Sari's hair, trying to get the kid unstuck.

"Let this be a lesson." She was saying, "Gum stays in your mouth or in the trash."

"And don't blow bubbles around Prowl." Sari added, "Ow."

Ratchet couldn't contain it any more as he doubled over laughing, "That's great. Oh Primus."

Bumblebee looked down as he felt the sticky good set in ,"Emma your not going to use that stuff on me are you?"

She shook her head no ,"Nah. You get to have it scrubbed off, along with Sari."

She wasn't even sure how they had manage to get enough gum for a robot to chew, but she wasn't going to ask.

* * *

Hmmm, if you pressed the Fav button try a review, if you reviewed try and fav! Mix it up, it's good for your health the internet said so, and the internet never lies.


	3. Chapter 3

TFA SHORT STORIES

*claps hands Look at me I wrote more of these short little things. So glad people are enjoying them, unless your all just lying to me...nah!

Any who still taking requests for any characters you want to see written about, also open to suggestions for these things! I could go on forever.

Disclaimer: Contains more bubblegum, whole lot of Decepticon goodness, oc backround..I do not own anything realated, except Emma.

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

**Mmm-Bop: Bath time**

_Summary: Bumblebee swears off bumble gum until the day he goes offline._

Bumblebee felt like digging a giant hole, filling it with cement, and forcing himself into status lock. He would in fact rather have open cervo surgery than what was waiting him.  
"NO! PLEASE RATCHET, ANYTHING BUT THIS." He screamed, 'THIS IS CONSIDERED TORTURE!"

"Prime approves Kid. It's for your own good. And there isn't no way, I'm doing it." Ratchet answered as he hauled the struggling bot with his magnetic power.

"Really Ratchet?" Prowl asked, as he held a bucket of chemicals and a scrub brush, as Prime had been so kind to inform him that he would have the pleasure of cleaning off Bumblebee as punishment.

Bumblebee howled louder.

"You popped the bubble. You can clean up your mess." He answered dropping Bumblebee on the floor, and holding him down with a foot as the yellow bot tried to crawl away, "Kid, don't make me put you in status cuffs."

That stopped him.

"Have fun you two." Ratchet smiled turning his back, as Prowl attempted to get Bee to clam down enough to scrub off the bubblegum.

"Really Bumblebee it's just a bath." Prowl insisted, but Bee's cries grew louder as the scrubbing sounds began, "The less you struggle the quicker it will be over."

That didn't stop Bee. He'd rather let the gum stick. Prowl held him though, and he had to give the ninja bot credit. He had a good grip.

"I will never eat bubblegum again." He swore, when he was finally clean stomping off.

"I hope for both our sakes you don't." Prowl commented as he shook off the chemicals and water thanks to Bee's non stop thrashing. He couldn't help but wonder, who it had been meant to punish Bumblebee or him.

* * *

**Findin' a Good Man**

_Summary: Decepticons femmes lament_

She was so drunk. She knew it too, but she just kept downing those high grade cubes like they were water.

"Mind if I join you."

She tried to focus her eyes on the newcomer, before she slid her a cube.

"What's your problem?"

'Men." The newcomer answered as she sucked down the rest of the contents.

Arachnia clutched her chest plate, her organic half was going to hate her come morning.. She could make out the blurriest of feature of the femme, a pair of wings. She was a seeker.

"You too?" She asked as she swayed

"You have no idea." The seeker answered, as she downed another cube, "I hate em."

"Useless."

"No good."

"Pile of rust bolts, thrown together in the dark." Aranchia finished, as she crushed an empty cube in her hand.

The seekers face plate twitched so she formed a kind of smirk, as she worked down another cube.

"If I live long enough to find a good one, I'm going to clone him to kill off the others."The seeker slurred as she tossed an empty cube into a growing pile.

"I'll drink to the that." Aracnhia smirked as the room just kept getting fuzzier by the minute.

* * *

**What really killed the Dinobots**

_Summary: Organics learn an important lesson about why no one develops on the island._

Prowl glanced at the wreckage in front of him. The dinobot's had a field day with the organics building equipment, though they did discover the downside to using fire to melt everything in site.

"Me Grimlock no like black stuff. 'The T-Rex was roaring as his friends either soared or roared around him, trying to figure out how to help their stuck leader.

"How are we supposed to get him out of there?" Bulkhead asked

"How else, with a little elbow grease." Prowl answered as he flew above the struggling Dinobot, landing on top of his head.

"Grimlock. Calm. Calm." He soothed as he signaled Bulkhead to attach the chain around the dinobot's middle and pull.

Grimlock roared at being forced anywhere, but Prowl managed to somehow keep him soothed long enough for Bulkhead to pull him out where he promptly shook off the black gooey stuff as he so dubbed it.

"Grimlock like Prowl." He said happily, as he looked up at the ninja bot.

"I like you to.' Prowl answered patting him on the head, "Go on."

The dinobot happily romped away from the wreckage, his friends following close behind.

"How'd you keep him calm enough?" Bulkhead asked

"I'd tell you, but then I have to take you offline." Prowl smirked, as he began to pile up the smoldering pieces of equipment.

Bulkhead only stared for a minute at his friend unsure what if he had been joking or was serious, before joining him in the clean up, "I guess the humans won't be trying to develop this place for a while. huh?"

"No." Prowl agreed, "They won't. Especially after it was declared a nature sanctuary by the governor under desperate urging by Captain Fazone."

* * *

**Battle Scars**

_Summary: Ratchet finds out he's not alone._

He was going through old memories again, the ones of the war. He always talked about those days, and it seemed all the young bots were eager to go into battle.

"They want glory." Emma commented to him. He glanced at the human girl sitting in the corner of his work space reading a book, "But no one really knows what it like right?"

"Yeah." He answered

"To feel the fear, and your heart racing as explosions echo around you. TO hear the cries of the dying as they give off death rattles-" She continued, "No one know what it s like."

"Yeah." He said again. He glanced at her, what had she seen in her days. "Were you in a war?"

She didn't answer at first, "That was a long time ago."

"Is that how you got that scar?" He asked

She touched her shoulder, at the deep white gash that she usually kept hidden away on sleeves or a jacket, "Yeah."

"Battle scars. They stay with you." He commented

"It's healed." She answered, "It makes me remember."  
He was going to ask what she had seen, but Sari's high pitched cry for "EMMMMA!"

Echoed down the hall, and the girl was gone, answering back, "What?" In her sing-song voice.

He never did raise the question again, it was something you just didn't touch on. Sometimes he heard her cry in the middle of the night, when Sari had moved in with them. A soft choking sound, as she whispered a name over and over. He always gave her a quick nudge with the magnetic beam, to jolt her awake and out her dark memories, as he stood from the hall making sure she reverted back to a peaceful state of bliss.

He took some kind of comfort in the fact that he wasn't alone.

* * *

**Bad to the coil**

_Summary: Megatron observes the ritual of Sumdac family mornings_

It had been a two weeks in organic time measurements, since he had returned online. Megatron continued to observe the rituals of organic life, though most of the time the main organics, Sari and Emma spent outside his range of vision, after they had completed their morning rituals.

This started with the process of waking up, which seemed to come natural to Sari, while it was a struggle for Emma. Sari always had to coax her, to get a move on.

'EMMA! Come on! It's time to get up, and I really want breakfast."

Emma would gurgle something into her pillow before swinging her legs out of bed, and letting Sari drag her down the hall to area designated for human hygiene where they brush their teeth and hair with sticks. Emma had to help sari with her hair, before they returned to their designated sleeping areas to get dressed.

Sari never seemed to be able to find anything, which Megatron found puzzling as she had a room full of different outfits, finally pulling on her yellow sack and feet protectors. Emma was more complicated and he finally quit trying to dissect her behavior.

They always then met in the designated space for replenishing energy.

"Usual Sari?" Emma asked as she popped in two squares into what they called a toaster.

"Yeah." Sari answered flipping on another box, called the TV and being caught be its attention.

The toaster suddenly spit out the poptarts at Emma brandishing a rather large metal knife.

"SARI! QUCIK! GET YOUR DAD THE TOASTERS GOTTEN FREE WILL AGAIN." Emma yelled as she fended off its initial attack with a block of wood.

Machine vs. Organic, he pondered, How amusing. Sari had gone to retrieve the professor, as Emma continued to battle the toaster.

The toaster got in a few good jabs, but every time Emma had been able to stop it. Finally it flicked a wire around her wrist, pulling her off balance to the ground, where it then stood over its victim ready to take her offline, Megatron could hardly wait.

"Listen couldn't we just talk about this?" Emma asked, as she held the cutting board in front of her face.

The knife would easily penetrate the soft material that protected her vitals, what was it waiting for?, he wondered.

"I mean come on, it's hardly fair." She continued, "You're a knife wielding toaster and I'm a organic."

The toaster seemed to consider this fact, before it brought the knife down again.

"HOLD IT!" a voice yelled from behind.

Megatron felt the disappointment seep into his circuits as the professor yanked off the now status locked toaster.

"I'm very sorry Emma." The professor was saying as he helped her off the floor. She shrugged laughing, "At least it didn't use the flame thrower this time."

That toaster will prove an asset, if it survives to serve the organic another day, Megatron noted.

"Here Sari. It didn't burn the pop tarts." Emma said as she handed off the two rectangles, which Sari quickly devoured. Emma had barely enough time to get food down her own throat, before Sari was yanking her off to go somewhere else.

"Bye Professor." She called before disappearing.

The professor waved, examining the toaster, "Into the reject pile you go. Your proving to be much to much of a danger."

Shame, Megatron thought to himself, making a mental note to see what other machines could be used to his advantage.

* * *

hmmm, to review or not to review that is the question? Or perhaps to fav or not to fav, that is the other question?

Aren't I nice I give people choices. Until next week loyal readers!


	4. Chapter 4

TFA SHORT STORIES

Since people have continued to show support, I decided to put up some more stories. On that note, OMG TFA DON"T END, anyone else think season 3 had been EXPLOSIVE! Oh and the fact Transformers 2 looks AMAZING, saw the preview and my mind just FOFFM, like all the explosions, so pretty!

Disclaimer: Now with 25% more decepticons and I own nothing expect Emma.

* * *

Chapter Four

**F.U.N.**

_Summary: Another thing is added to the list of things Random Blitzwing is not aloud to do._

There were many things that Random Blitzwing has been banned from, such as using the computers or going near the professor when he was working.

And now he had another thing that was added to the list, no organic television.

"Oh butz itz so muzh fun! Imagination!" Random laughed again, "Why won't jah sing with me? F iz for firez that burnz down jah whole town, U for uranium bombz, N iz for no for suvizors, here in jah dark blue zea. "

"Interesting jah zong does have ah rather morbid tone to it." Icy commented

"Jah and I like the bombz part." Angry finished

"Jah one more time!" Random laughed, as he began to sing at the top of his vocal circuits.

"BLITZWING!" Megatron bellowed, "If you sing that song one more time, I will rip out your circuitry and use it to make a present for the autobots."

Blitzwing turned Icy, "My apologizes, oh great and wize leader."

Inside his head though, the FUN song continued to play round and round.

* * *

**Scarred for life**

_Summary: Starscream looks back on the day he joined the ranks of Megatron_.

It had over 40 million stellar cycles since he had joined the ranks of the decepticons. Maybe he should celebrate for surviving this long with the oh so great Megatron.

Starscream felt the old rage rise again, as all the reasons he had to hate Megatron ran through his processor.

For one he had a nasty habit of surviving. He hated Megatron for the early promises of glory and power that had yet to come true.

He hated how he was reminded who he served every time he looked at his wings. His powerful fast wings that bore the emblem of the decepticons.

Autobots never had their insignia made permanent. Megratron insisted on burning his into the metal of each of his followers.

And he ordered that is be burned on to both of his wings. He must have enjoyed watching him squirm, as the brand was pressed slowly in. Starscream kept his vocal processor shut, refusing to utter a single sound that resembled the pain that ripped through his circuits.

Megatron liked to remind them at all times whom they served. Starscream stared at the now sorely faded burn marks, tracing the pattern with a finger. And he realized that when he succeed to offline Megatron, he would never truly be rid of him. He always be reminded of the slagging bot every time he looked at his wings.

* * *

**PMS**

_Summary: The Autobots experience perplexed male syndrome as Emma has her once a month weeklong experience purposely misplaced sanity._

"KID YOU MOVE ONE MORE TIME! -" Ratchet growled

"THERE"S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!" Emma yelled as she began to giggle, "I feel like an octopus! Fear my suckers."

He sighed, sometimes for someone who was 21; she acted like a sparkling sometimes. It was probably how she got along with Sari so well.

He muddled around with the med lab equipment reading the different results. It had been decided after two days of her random rapid mood swings from sobbing, "Stupid toaster." to happy, "I love chocolate." to pissed off, "WHOEVER FORGETS TO PUT THE REMOTE BACK NEXT WILL BE DISMANLTED!"  
That she needed to have some basic tests done, to make sure that she was functioning properly.

"NO YOU'RE NOT DONE! GET BACK HERE!"

The voice of Ratchet carried down the hall, as the rest of the Autobot's took cover.

"I TELL YOU IT"S JUST PMSING!" Emma was heard yelling back.

"You ever notice how much Ratchet is like Emma when he get's angry?" Bulkhead asked

"That's a scary thought." Bumblebee answered, as he began to wonder if was something that was not limited to Organics.

* * *

**Remember the Name**

_Summary: There had always been a twinge of doubt._

It was always like this. It had always been like this. Right before he would attack. A small twinge in his circuits, like some over hanging doubt that summed up all his fears.

Fear of losing, dying, failing, of being captured or brainwashed. Of things that would happen if they lost, losing his friends, Sari dying. And then he revved his motors louder as if to try and drown out the fears.

Sumdac towers was in site now.

The fear vanished, because he now only had one thought running through his processor. He was bumblebee, the fastest thing on wheels, and there was no slagging way he was going to lose.

And then his processor became a void of nothing, as instructions that had been written in his code took over, instructions that were as old as the all spark itself. The excitement over took him, as his blaster charged.

For the Autobots, he decided, as he fired the first shot.

* * *

**Are you my Momma?**

_Summary: Blitzwing think he's found someone special._

"Blitzwing, we do not have what the organics call "parents' we have makers. You were put together with a bunch of scraps and given a spark." Lugnut explained, "The great and glorious Megatron will not be pleased if you adopt the ways of the enemy."

Random Blitzwing couldn't be bothered with such logical things, "Butz I haz her zmile." He answered holding up the strange orange fruit that had been lit and carved out.

They seemed to be everywhere, all different shapes and sizes.

"Blitzwing I gave you orders! Put down the pumpkin! It has no relation to you." Megatron's voice blasted over his communicator.

"Of courz." Icy answered, "We do not jav zuch zings."  
"I will destroy thiz unruly zing." Angry yelled as he easily smashed the pumpkin into a pulp.

"No! Mozther!" Random screamed holding the orange gloop in his hands, "Why cruel word?"

"BLITZWING!" Megatron roared again.

"Sorry mah lizege." Icy answered, "It zemmes part of me waz very attached to jah fruit."

"Lugnut please hit him for good measure."

Lugnut responded by knocking the seeker a few miles by organic measurements into the air.

"Thank you Lugnut."

"Anything for you master." Lugnut answered as Blitzwing came crashing back into the ground.

"Ow mah head. Mozther repair it.' Random laughed as he grabbed another pumpkin .

Megatron sighed, soon the wretched organic holiday of warding off evil spirits would be over with and he would regain control of his otherwise sane solider.

Maybe he should have Lugnut blast him one last time.

* * *

No attacking toaster, sorry but lots of Decepticon goodness! please enjoy.

Fact: Typing reviews build finger strength for herding lamas.

Fact: Clicking that other little button with all those nice options like fav, is healthy in general.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, guess what-I have one day and I'm free and shoved into the big scary adult world. I'm not ready! Gah!

But it's not about me you came to read about robots, who are much more interesting than organics. Much more interesting, considering how many people seem to be enjoying these stories! Thank you for all the support! Therefore I give you another chapter!

By the way IDEAS ARE WELCOME!

Disclaimer: Now with 15% more Elite Guard. Gotta love those JetTwin's and Jazz! Wahoo! Anywho don't own anything and except Emma.

* * *

Chapter Five

**Two of a Kind**

_Summary: Jetfire finds himself in a compromising posistion._

He had been planning this since the moment he was forced into that cell.

"Itz been fun!" He smirked as he made the jump from the ship, changing into the jet that would blast him solar cycles away.

"JETFIRE! JETSTORM! AFTER HIM!" the command came.

"Jah Obedient Sparkzings." He noted as he easily dodged their element attacks. He had been watching and noting everything they had done as to prepare for this moment.

Jetfire came around the front as Jetstorm covered the rear, they were going to try and catch him in the middle.

Az if-he made to swoop and dodge, but he suddenly realized he was no longer in control. Random had taken over.

He watched helplessly as his perfect plan fell to pieces.

"TWIN!" Random was yelling grabbing, a startled Jetfire in a tight embrace who screamed for his, 'BROTHER!"

"Brother be holding on." Jetstorm called out as he swooped and sent a freeze attack at the Decepticon , which Random miraculously avoided.

"No zee we can be twinz too." Random was laughing as he held Jetfire in front of him, pinning his arms to the side, "We haz jah zame headgear.

"Eat FIRE!" Jetfire yelled getting his arm free, and shooting flames blasting Random and stunning him quickly enough, for Jetstorm to attach status cuffs.

"I'll blazt im to za next univerze." Icy seethed as he tried once again to become the dominant personality.

"I will join jou." Angry yelled, but niether were able to take over. Random had seemed to be very head strong about something as they clammed down enough to hear his babbles.

Random continued on about how they were twins, because their goggles matched and they could fly.

Icy sighed, as he again looked out through their glass cell. It would be a very long time before he would be able to pull something like that again.

* * *

**Hindsight's 20/20**

_Summary: Prowl learns that having Sari as a house guest is not as easy as it seems._

To say Sari was hungry would be an under statement. She was starving. She munched on a candy bar, to keep her tummy from growling as she sought out the one person that always had food.

"EMMA!" She yelled waking up the mumbling girl. Several minutes later, Emma was speeding down the highway on a rather grouchy Prowl as she clinged for dear life.

"Prowl, it's not easy for organics to ride motorcycles, Could you please slow down?"  
He lowered his speed just a titch, as she continued to tighten her grip.

"Why in the name of the allspark, do you need to visit the "store" now?" He questioned, he turned sharply around a corner as Emma made sort of gasping noise.

"You know on your nature shows, how the mama bird gathers food for her babies in the early morning. Humans are the same way, and Sari's my baby bird and she's ravenous." Emma explained, "And I forgot to stock up on anything."

"High maintenance." He muttered, "We can live off little to nothing."

"Prowl, there is nothing that can count as decent or healthy for a growing girl, and unlike you we humans can't live off oil." Emma scolded," I'm sorry to disturb you, but you were the only one who was awake."

'I was in the middle of my meditation-"He corrected, "It's incredibly important. It helps me get ready for the days events."

"And I was in the middle of enjoying my sleep which helps me get ready to handle Sari each day." Emma snapped as he pulled up to the store where organic seemed to do most their buying. Emma returned several nanoclicks later with a single bag.

"That is going to sustain Sari-" Prowl started doubtful still in viechle mode as he waited in the parking lot.

"I'll come back later with Bee." Emma interrupted as she hopped back on, 'This is just to get her through the morning."

Emma had not been kidding when Sari came bursting out of the wide metal doors and he skidded to a stop to avoid hitting her as she ran straight for the motorcycle. She ripped the bag out Emma's hands, sprinting full speed back inside not even bothering to say thank you.

"Oh." He said as he changed back into robot mode, "I completely comprehend now. I didn't realize that organics can react violently when they have not been fed."  
"Good. 'Emma muttered as she suddenly groaned, "Oh man if we're going to live here, we're going to need a refrigerator, a freezer, showers, -"

She began to make a mental list, as she went retrieve what ever Sari had not devoured.

* * *

**What Lies Ahead**

_Summary: Sentinel realizes the task before him_

He wasn't ready to recharge. He had to many reports to read before he could even think about shutting down for the night.

"Primus." He mumbled as he started at the mound of paper work that was stacked. he had to secure the prisoners, review strategies, visit Prime Magnus, and keep an optic on his condition, and than there was the traitor.

Slag.

He'd always known he take over one day, he'd been made for this job. So why did he feel like the day he met his first real assignment as a sparkling ?

"S you still up?"  
He glanced at the familiar Ninja bot standing in the doorway, he had a way of slinking around unnoticed.  
"Uh yes. A lot of paper work and-"  
"And?" Jazz prompted

"Stuff, just stuff." He snapped shuffling papers together.

"And the annual energon report can't wait until tomorrow?" Jazz questioned skeptical, as he picked up the random report.

"No. There are a lot of other things that need my immediate attention." Sentinel answered stiffly.

"Your not going to be any use to anybody unless you get some sleep." Jazz commented, using some of the terms he had picked up on earth.  
"Sleep?" Sentinel questioned, who unlike Jazz hadn't taken to organic language.

"Recharge." Jazz shrugged, "Sleep is what the humans call it."

"I don't have time for this." Sentinel growled turning back to the paperwork, "Is there something you need?"

"Nah S. Just making sure you still cool. I know you've got a lot of work ahead of you man."  
"That's putting it mildly." Sentinel answered, sorting the papers now into random stacks.

"Remember as my old sensei used to say, you move the mountain one pebble at a time."  
He paused, "What? Why would you want to move a mountain?"

Jazz sighed, "I'm saying you take on big things one step at a time. You feeling me? The way your going you'll blow your circuits before we can even get back to the home base."

Sentinel paused, "Your probably right. I'll add it to the twins list of chores."

Jazz stared after him as he made his way down the hall, "Add what S?"  
"Organizing my files." Sentinel answered as he left behind the mess.

He'd conquer the mountain in the morning.

* * *

**Dancing Queen**

_Summary: After a long day of slaving for Megatron, Starscream finds he needs to just let loose._

He'd never did this. Ever. But there was something so catchy about this other wise repulsive flesh bags, what did they call it, music-no song. The song.

And it fit him so well. It was about a female ruler, who was worshipped by all as she-what was the word-danced.

He didn't know what dancing was either, he didn't have time to come to terms with such trivial things. But his gears began to thrum, as his foot began to tap. Left right. Left right.

And soon his whole body was getting into it, as it swayed in time the different beats, bobbing his head.

"YOUR ARE THE DANCING QUEEN. YOUNG AND SWEET, ONLY SEVENTEEN." He sang along, as he tried to shut his vocals, but his processor paid no heed to him. "OH YEAH!"

"GAH!" Starscream cried jolting out of bed. He took a quick scans of his surroundings. He was still on his hide out of a ship, it had been a dream. A horrible dream as over the main computer the song from his dream played.

"Just random airwaves." He muttered relived, switching off the volume and destroying the song permantly from the databanks. The crushing silence of the ship pleased him, as he climbed back in to continue to recharge.

"You are the dancing queen, young and sweet-"He mumbled," SLAG IT'S STUCK IN MY HEAD!"

* * *

**Disturbia**

_Summary: Wasp finds he's slowly losing grip on what's real anymore._

He was innocent. He was innocent. He was innocent. He was innocent.

He sat huddled against the cell wall, as he rocked back and forth. They would come for him, they would prove his innocence.

Yet as the time passed, only the echoing screams of the other deranged bots and drip, drip, drip of some leaking pipe became his relief from the silence.

He-drip-was-drip-innocent.

He would tell them to shove it up their hard drives when they came ashamed that they had locked him away. He'd spare them though, when he was given the choice of their punishment. All except Bumblebot.

That pleased him. The thought of Bumblebot being slowly crushed to death or boiled alive in hot acid as his screams for help went unheeded.

"I will get you. I will have my revenge." He murmured as he lay his head down on the floor for a fitful sleep.

As the weeks passed, he no longer kept track of how long he had been in the miserable cell, every day felt like the same. Instead he murmured his plans, his plans for revenge etching his thoughts into the cement walls with his hands.

He liked those. He like those very much.

It consumed him. He no longer tried to make conversation with the guards who slid him his daily energon. He had too much to plan.

Some tiny part of him tried to re control his now mangled processor. Some part of him that still believed that they would come for him, and let him back into boot camp all charges dropped so he could pursuer his dream of becoming an elite guard.

"Bumblebot." He said in a high-pitched singsong voice, as he let out a laugh, "I'll get you Bumblebot."

* * *

Ohhh, I love Wasp even if he was a pompus jerk. No one desveres that fate, but he is adorable with his high squeaky voice.

Ahem, now is the part where I ask you to type in a review or click that little blue button that fav's, because these stories wouldn't exsist without your support. It only take a minute. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

We ask for a few moments of silence as we mourn the passing of TFA who will soon be replaced by some other cartoon who can never live up to the same standards, that cartoon network seems to be full of these days. *CRIES AND SOBS! Endgame Part 2 left way to many cliffhangers, and we didn't get to see half the characters the preview showed! GRR!

Any ways, not like I'm going to quit anytime soon, since ya'all seem to like these. Where did the love go people? I hardly got feedback, I mean I know people can be lazy, but jezz. Thnax to those loyal reviews who left words of encouragement.

Anyways I made this chapter EXTRA LONG ;p, because, I will be unable to update next week since I'll be in Ireland. YEAH! And the fact that I think I needed to shove more stories into a chapter, due my mourning of the passing of my fav show.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Six

**Never Judge a Book by its Cover**

_Summary: Bulkhead put's Bumblebee in his place._

He really did like his yellow friend. Really he did. But there were sometimes when he had to remind him when to keep his vocal processor shut.

"You basically handed us over to the Decepticons."  
He didn't say anything at first, there was a silence, before he let out a small huff of breath and he turned to stare down at the yellow mech who had gone silent with regret for the words he had just uttered.

"I like to see you try and do better", Bulkhead told him simply, "I mean it was only me against an army of decepticons and Megatron, who had a machine that could easily control my processor if I didn't do it, and if I did try and sabotage it the professor or me would have been sent hurtling through space when they used us to test it out."

The yellow bot was speechless for once, "Uh-sorry."  
"Apology." Bulkhead paused, staring at the yellow bot for an extra nano click, "Accepted."

* * *

**You'll Always be My Baby**

_Summary: Sometimes all you can do is offer love._

He did it to protect her. It was always been to protect her. His baby girl.

"Sari."

"What?" She snapped as she sat on her bed again in full recovery. The room seemed outdated for her, now that she had suddenly gained an extra four years.

"Sari can we talk?" He asked again

"Yeah." She nodded after a minute. He came and sat on the edge, "I used to read to you like this."  
She turned away, "I know. You were always busy so it was something special for me."

There was an awkward silence.

"Are you still angry with me?"

"I don't know." She whispered, as she felt the salty tears begin to roll down her face. She wiped them away angrily.

"I've done a lot of things. Kept many things from you. But you have to understand that I didn't know how to tell you, it was a very difficult decision."

She didn't say anything, so he continued, "And then, everything seemed to just blow up in my face, and I couldn't be there to protect you. And then you changed, and I thought I lost you."

She was still silent. 'It's okay for you to be angry with me. You have every right to be. I just hope you know" He paused, "That I always will love you."

He got up as he walked towards the door, as her voice called out behind, "Daddy."

She wasn't the 13 yr girl with advanced systems; she was his scared and confused daughter, who only wanted her dad as she began to cry.

She was a head taller then him now, but she held him like he was going to leave.

"I love you Dad." She whispered as she buried her head into his shoulders.

"I love you to Sari."

* * *

**Virus**

_Summary: Bumblebee catches something nasty_

He was fading quickly. Too quickly.

"Ohhh." He moaned as he draped his arm, across his optics. He was burning up, he was going to be offline in a matter of minutes unless he got some serious mech aid.

"RATCHET!" He cried, as he moaned, "RATCHET! I'm DIEING"

"Kid your if your close to being offline, I'm a femme." Ratchet looked at the wriggling bot as he rolled back and forth.

He placed a hand on his forehead, taking a temperature reading,

'About 900 F." Ratchet read out , as the yellow bot rolled back and forth, kicking his legs into the air, and swinging his arms moaning the whole time.

"Hold still!" Ratchet yelled, "I need to run a routine diagnostic."

"Oh! This is the end! Tell sari…I'll miss her." He coughed, "And tell Prowl, that I….used his swords to get the dirt out of my boots. And tell Prime…"

"You did what again?"

Bee stopped as he stared up at the very angry face of, he gulped, "Prowl?"

"What did you do with my swords?" He asked in a dangerously low whisper.

"Don't you even think about it." Ratchet growled shoving the ninja bot off to the side, "If the kid has something I don't need it spreading."

Prowl glared, but backed out of the room.

"You might wish you were heading to offline, once he get's his hands on you."Ratchet warned, as he read out the results, "It's just a run of mill of a virus. You should be back on-line in a couple weeks."

"That's not normal." Bee complained ,"That's something worse. A virus should only last a couple days, I'm sure I have sparknitus, or wheelminjigtus."

"Wheelminjitus?" Ratchet questioned, "It is a run of the mill virus. You will have aches."

Bumblebee sat as his gears grinded and his circuits sparked. Everything hurt.

"Your probably have a high metal temperature."

He laid as Emma cracked an egg on his back plates, "Sorry Bee. I missed breakfast this morning.'

"You probably won't be able to eat much of anything."

He glanced at the oil canister as his stomach turned.

"And your throat will hurt." Ratchet continued

He could hardly get out a single sentence without his vocal circuits sparking.

This was defiantly not a virus. A virus didn't hurt this much. It was something much worse.

"Why am I writing your will?" Sari asked as she held the pen and paper.

"In case I go offline." Bee explained

"Oh." Sari nodded, "Aren't you being a little dramatic?"

"Do you want to be in my will or not?"

"Right. So I get your stereo-" Sari started

"BUMBLEBEE IT IS A VIRUS!" Ratchet yelled, "Over dramatic bots. Think a virus is going to put him offline."

* * *

**It's never Over**

_Summary: It was never going to be over._

Ratchet had surveyed the damage. It had been a tough fight, but they had gotten their victory. It was almost to sickly sweet. The most feared decepticon taken down after stellar cycles of fighting in a war that never seemed to end, and defeated by crushing his canon.  
This was nothing. There was no end. Megatron's image was not going to simply disappear overnight. They weren't going to be able to bring all decepticons to even if they did, what good would it bring them? A new Megatron would simply rise to take over what their previous master had started.

No it was never over. He glanced around at the smiling bots, who seemed ready to offline from sheer relief that the terror was 'defeated'. He'd keep his prophecies to himself, not that they would want to listen to a mech, only a few cycles away from the scrap heap. So he found it hard to enjoy this small step in the right direction as if it was hard wired into his processors to forget all meaning all the words, a happy ending.

* * *

**Opps! Sari.**

_Summary: Sari realizes she's forgotten something very important._

"Bumblebee." Sari said hesitantly, "I think we forgot something."

"Really what?" Bee asked as he continued to focus his optics on the screen, which suddenly went blank.

"Prowl." He whined, "Not cool. Can't your nature programs wait."

"Actually for once this has nothing this isn't about nature. Tell me do either of you know what day it is?"

"Uh, the 26th." Bee answered, looking at the calendar conveniently placed by the couch, "What is it circled in red?"

"Well I'll give you a hint since both of you seem to be oblivious to the current events. It has to with the day and starts with the first letter of your name."

"B,"He started, 'Day? B-day? What's a b-day? Is it a day centered around me?"

"Birthday," Sari corrected as it hit her, "Birthday I forgot Emma's birthday."

"You forgot it two weeks ago to be exact." Prowl commented

"Two weeks?" Sari cried, 'It was two weeks ago? Why didn't she say anything?"

"Maybe she forgot to." Bee offered.

"Or maybe she thought someone would remember, because she left hints." Prowl suggested plopping down a stack of various calendar's all with the 26th circled, and a white board that said Emma's birthday on it.

"Opps." Sari blushed

"Well we'll just have to wait till next year." Bumblebee shrugged

"Bumblebee this is a big deal for us." Sari argued ,"Don't you guys have a celebration for every time you get older?"

"No." Bee laughed, "Is this like the time you had a big party and got Sound wave?"

"So what are you going to do now?" Prowl asked as Sari had begun to try and explain the importance of birthdays. He had to hide his smiled, at the look Bumblebee gave him. Even better was Bee's rushed apologies when they gave Emma a lop sided cake that they had thrown together with whatever was in the kitchen.

And it was only after when she had escape Sari's death grip hugs, and Bee's constant apologies she was able to find him.

"So I don't know who was more sorry, Bee or Sari. You didn't tell them you guys already threw me a party while they were at that video games tourment, did you?"

"I may have failed to recall such a fact." He answered sitting high in the serenity of his tree.

"What spurred you to revenge this time?" Emma questioned leaning against the trunk.

"We ninja's do not take revenge. I simply thought that they would like to partake in the celebration of your birthday."

She giggled, "Poor Bee."

"Happy 2nd Birthday." He said simply as she continued to giggle out the door, as Bumblebee's outraged cry of, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ALREADY CELEBRATED?" filled the air.

* * *

**Ruldolph the Red Nose Reindeer**

_Summary: Random points out something quite amusing about Shockwave._

How random had managed to even watch the television, after he had been directly been banned, was a mystery.

How he was going to get himself slagged by Megatron was not.

"LEAD THE WAY RULDOLPH!" He yelled to the monitor, as a furious shockwave glared down at him.

"For the last time I do not have a red nose. I do not even pocess such a thing on my features." Shockwave argued.

"Oh yes you do! You have antlers as well-you'll pull santa's sleigh and lead the way!" Random crackled to himself, as Megatron slapped a hand to his face. Organics and their holidays, he mumbled to himself. Why children would worship a fat man in a sled pulled reindeer who threw toys at them was beyond him.

"THEY'RE NOT ANTLERS! THEY'RE FOR RECIVING HIGH FREQUENCIES!" Shockwave bellowed as Random just kept laughing.

"Antlers! They're ant-" He was cut off as Megatron suddenly blasted him 10 miles into the rock, before he turned back to the monitor.

"He is not the brightest of my soilders." He explained, "Ignore any further comments."

* * *

**That's not all**

_Summary: Swindle finds himself with some interesting merchandise after a quick heist._

He had assumed that all brown sacks carried money. The organics seemed to hull it around in huge sacks, and it seemed to be the only thing that would buy him anything on this planet that he couldn't risk simply stealing.

" What is this?" He asked aloud as he held up the flimsily material with various prints, "Who am I supposed to sell this to?"

He pulled up one of his recent costumers, "Megatron. My main bot, sorry the whole force field destroy you enemy's didn't go so well."

The decepticon leader glared at the arm's dealer, "Swindle? You actually dared to show your sorry circuit board in this galaxy?"

"Ha. ha. Listen have I've got a deal for you. Super flimsily. Durable. You can use it for almost anything." He offered holding up one that looked like two circles connected by a string, "And that's not all. I also have these." He held up something that looked like a piece of floss.

"Huh? Huh? What do you think?" He gestured, "They come in all different colors of course. Good for hiding small objects of the questionable nature."

The laughter of a organic filled the back round of the screen, something about it being lingerie.

"Swindle, have you stooped low enough to try and pass of organic materials as some sort of weapon?" Megatron asked as he turned back to the dealer, "Do not insult my intelligence."

He blinked as the com link went blank, "Lingerie?" He held up the various fabrics in the bag, it was full of them, that gave him an idea.

He loaded it into the canon, that he'd been dying to test out. It shoot'd anything you load, or so he would tell everybody as soon as he gave it a test run.

"Fire in the hole!" He yelled to the night as he stood on the vacant buildings roof, frying the useless merchandise in the air, watching it shoot half way across the city only to rain down below. It worked like a charm.

"Now you are going to make me some money." He smirked as he stroked his new toy watching the sky rain the various unidentified objects rain down upon the unsuspecting citizens of Detroit.

As a single female cry filled the smuggy air, asking "Why is my underwear raining down from the sky?

* * *

Did I do excellent job? Did you enjoy? Then show the love by leaving a REVIEW or clicking that nice little button that says FAV on it. Remember it's the support that counts.


	7. Chapter 7

thanx for the review ya'all. Ireland was amazing! Hoped my stories are keeping you entertained. I want to continue to update over the summer, but I might just pile a bunch together to cover me for a few weeks since I'm working.

Anywho, yes I am working on the ideas people have sent as the dino bots/ wreckgar and ratchet with the med show, just trying to get them written can be a challenge. Not your prob, so enjoy the fruits of my labor.

Disclaimer: More Silliness. And the fact that I own NOTHING! cept Emma!

Oh, and possibly more TFA fiction from me, but I have a couple monster stories that are yelping for my attention right now, so I stick with these. There short and sweet like honey...emm honey.

* * *

**You'll Always be My Baby**_  
_

_Summary: Sometimes all you can do is offer love._

He did it to protect her. It was always been to protect her. His baby girl.

"Sari."

"What?" She snapped as she sat on her bed again in full recovery. The room seemed outdated for her, now that she had suddenly gained an extra four years.

"Sari can we talk?" He asked again

"Yeah." She nodded after a minute. He came and sat on the edge, "I used to read to you like this."

She turned away, "I know. You were always busy so it was something special for me."

There was an awkward silence.

"Are you still angry with me?"

"I don't know." She whispered, as she felt the salty tears begin to roll down her face. She wiped them away angrily.

"I've done a lot of things. Kept many things from you. But you have to understand that I didn't know how to tell you, it was a very difficult decision."

She didn't say anything, so he continued, "And then, everything seemed to just blow up in my face, and I couldn't be there to protect you. And then you changed, and I thought I lost you."

She was still silent. 'It's okay for you to be angry with me. You have every right to be. I just hope you know" He paused, "That I always will love you."

He got up as he walked towards the door, as her voice called out behind, "Daddy."

She wasn't the 13 yr girl with advanced systems; she was his scared and confused daughter, who only wanted her dad as she began to cry.

She was a head taller then him now, but she held him like he was going to leave.

"I love you Dad." She whispered as she buried her head into his shoulders.

"I love you to Sari."

* * *

**Lullabye for a Stormy Night**

_Summary: Jetfire realizes just how creepy the ship is at night._

"Brother."

A small tap on the shoulder, "Brother. I be having trouble recharging."

He mumbled something, before he squinted, "Jetfire, what is being problem?"

"I am having trouble recharging." He answered

"Why?" Storm asked yawning

"I being afraid to go to-sleep." He admitted, "I am thinking powerful decepticon's might blow us to pieces while we recharge."

Storm raised an optic, "Really brother? There is too much security, nothing to be worrying about."

Outside, the thunder clapped as the rain poured harder. Jetfire jumped, yelping.

"Oh I get it. You are afraid of earth weather." Storm stretched.

"No." He shook his head, but he jumped once he heard the crack of thunder.

"Not problem. Organic weather is harmless." Storm shrugged as he turned back over to recharge.

"But-" Fire began to protest, "Brother."

Storm growled as he felt the familiar tap on his shoulder, "If I let you sleep in same bed you promise to let me recharge."

Fire quickly shoved him over, "Good night brother."

"Emm..night." Storm yawned, as he felt his brother's systems thrum beside him, as the thunder continued to clash outside.

"Brother?' He asked, but Fire was fast asleep as Jazz was prone to saying. He smiled, before falling deep into recharge.

* * *

**Take this Job and Shove it**

_Summary: Jazz had enough_

It was the last circuit. He could put up with the pompus sparkling of a bot, who had no more leadership skills than a cadet at boot camp on a 40 mile hike. Even though he was bossed around to do menial chores, and given none of the deserving credit that was so rightfully his.

As a ninja bot it was against his code of honor to take on such petty indifferences. He had to rise above it, set the example, but oh how it made his gears grind.

He realized that something had to change. After stellar cycles of working with him, he was so very close to making it look just like an accident.

Oh sure, Jetfire had a slip up and accidently thought Sentinal was a decepticon or he just happened to fall into the smelting crater.

"What am I doing-" He mumbled to himself, "Have I really stopped this low to plotting his death."

He shuddered that he had even been pushed to that level.

"SP not that bad." He shrugged, as he stretched his shoulder blades, "He's just a little thick."

"Jazz come bring some of those oversized toothpicks, were playing something called darts up here." The command came in over his comlink.

Oh now that was it. The first chance he got, he was going to get himself reassigned, even it meant he'd go Trtion-090 3000 stellar cycles away.

* * *

**Virus: Spoon full of sugar**

_Summary: He wasn't going to ask twice._

"BEE! YOU EITHER TAKE THIS MEDICINE OR I"LL PRY OFF YOUR FACE MASK AND FORCE IT DOWN YOUR CIRCUTS." Ratchet seethed at the yellow bot wrestled to keep the spoon away from his mouth.

The yellow bot, kept the face guard up though, "NO!"  
Ratchet sighed, "All right. I just want you to know you forced me to do this."

Bee sat on the med bay table staring after the grumpy bot as he grumbled out the door.

"Yeah, can't touch this." He smiled as he jumped off the table only to come face to face with Prowl. He hated the ninja bot sometimes.

"Hey Prowl." He smiled keeping his mask face up, as started to push past the ninja.

"Bee I have something to tell you." Prowl said seriously pushing him back. There was a pause as bee looked up at him waiting.

"I want you to be my spark mate."

Bee's whole face plate just about fell off, but not before he tasted the nasty concontion of road tar being stuck down his vocal circits.

"Swallow it, or I'll jam it down and Ratchet will have to pry it out." Prowl warned as he pushed the spoon farther in.

Bee glared, but did so, before he wiped his face plate and started into a coughing fit, "Oh yuck. That was disgusting. Never. never. Do that again."

Prowl glared, and then smirked, "Trust me the feeling is mute. Ratchet said it was the only way to get you to take your medicine though."

Bee shuddered. The med bot had a sick sick taste in humor.

* * *

**Lazy Day**

_Summary: What happens before the battle_

"Emma! What are you doing?" Bee yelled at her, as he held the canister of oil, as the others frantically rushed about with Prime yelling orders.

She raised an eyebrow, glancing up at him, "I am a tiny organic human. I have no substantial weapons in which to arm myself against two story tall robots with canons. I am enjoying my last moments alive, by finished this sweater for Sari. "

She held up the knitted monstrosity.

"It's was going to be her birthday present. But then this happened, so I'm doing something useful before I depart from the earth."

'Right." He nodded, "You could go see if you could yell at the decepticons-maybe nag them into-"

She suddenly gripped the needle very tightly in her hand, "Bee please don't make offline you before the enemy gets a chance."

He quickly shut his trap as the humans would say, gladly darting away from the scary organic.

Slag canons, he thought, justlet Emma at them and we got this war won.

* * *

**Fashion Police 9-1-1**

_Summary: He hadn't given much thought to what kind of image he was giving off._

"What are you supposed to be a hermit?"

His eye twitched as he readied his hook, to knock the fellow mechs head off. He wasn't in the mood for making conversation as he sat at the high grade bar as he sucked them down. It had been a slow week, as if no one had anyone they needed to have killed.

The purple mech sat next to him. He had huge bug eyes, and a cofident smile that screamed Better than you and I know it.

"And what is with this-" He tugged on his tattered cloak that had huge rips and gafts, smeared with dirt and spark knew what else.

Lockdown turned and glared down at the purple mech, "Listen buddy. You make more one wise comment, and consider yourself as good as scrapped."

"Now your talking. But I have to say you could get a lot more for me if I wasn't scrapped. This is high quality stuff." He banged his chest plate as if to emphasis the point.

"Really. Then maybe I'll simply ripp some of you off, and leave the rest of you to rust in a pile." He smiled as he held up his hook. The bot only smiled wider, as he put an arm around him.

"You know. I like you. You seem like the kind of double crossing, dirt bag of the undermaker that a bot could really use. I'm in the trading buiness myself." He announced as he swiped his drink,

"They call me Swindle. And if were going to go into buiness we need to get you a new look. What are you trying to state here, besides the fact that your fitlhy."  
Lockdown felt his gears grind, he was so close to just ripping out his still beating spark, but Swindle seemed unaffected by the fact that he was so close to being offlined.

"I like my cloak. It helps me to blend in." He answered as he forced Swindles arm off, crushing it beneath his grip. Swindle glanced at the indented metal.

"Alright. Alright. I can work with this." He answered, "Now what is that exactly that you do-"

Lockdown sighed this was going to be a long night.

* * *

SPAY AND NEUTER YOUR CAMERA'S!

oh...and uh a review or a fav would be nice.


	8. Chapter 8

The summer makes me lazy, what can I say? Hopefully you haven't gotten sick of me yet. Here's the next batch of tfa shorts! emmm smell those plots.

disclaimer: eating stories is bad for your health and I own nothing but emma.

Ahem, please enjoy. And by the way I did a thanks art on my deviant page for everyone whose supported these, links in profile under story art.

* * *

Chapter Nine

**Why did the chicken cross the road**?  
_Summary: Skywarp wasn't a chicken and he'd prove it too._

It wasn't his fault he was so afraid all the time. It was easier if the other seekers were with him, he could at least hide behind them at the first sign of trouble. But this blue planet that they were on was terrifying. All the noise, the screaming of various organics at him to get out of the way, and worst of all the seekers refused t o wait for him anywhere they flew off to.

"Guys please wait-" He always started, but his small plea for help was always lost in the roar of the engines as they moved faster.

So when he landed, to afraid to stay up in the sky because of a giant bird that had attacked he realized he was stuck as organics screamed at him to move out of the way.

"Gah!' He cried cowering on the ground, to afraid to move let alone speak.

I'm such a coward, he thought to himself miserably as the car zoomed around him honking and yelling. He wished Ramjet was here, he blow them up no problem.

"Never thought I see the day."

"I know right. A decepticon fearing the almighty BUMBLEBEE."

"There is so much wrong with that sentence I can't even start."

"HEY!" the yellow mech yelled in car form at an older organic sitting inside.

"Quit it you two, we got a decepticon in our path and apparently most of Detroit." a grumpy older mech glared in bot mode as he overlooked his cowering form.

He glanced down with one optic as an Autobot glanced up at him, "Go on your blocking Traffic."

He shook his head no, besides he wasn't going to take order from an Autobot. Well that was until the Autobot began to curse.

"YOU GET YOUR SLAGGING DECEPTICON AFT ACROSS THAT STREET OR SO HELP ME I"LL DISMANTLE YOU AND SELL YOU OFF AT JUNK METAL."

He screamed loudly as he instead headed for the skies as the yellow mini bot laughed, "I know why the chicken cross the road, to avoid the grumpy Ratchet."

* * *

**Bubbles**

_Summary: Megatron puzzles over another strange human ritual known as bath time._

"SARI COME TAKE A BATH!"

And so it began. Out of all the strange rituals he had observed from the sumdac family this was the strangest and most amusing to watch from his tiny window into the world, until he got his body back.

"NOOOO!"

The younger organic, could reach ultra sonic pitches he did not know could be registered as the older organic fumed at her insubordination threatening her with things that could be considered torture by the child who then retaliated that it was unfair, despite her unwieldiness to compile with commands from her keeper.

"WHAT! But I WANNA GO TO MOVIE MONSTER MADNESS WITH BEE!"

"Then I suggest you move your behind to that tub in the next five seconds or you can explain to Bumblebee why you couldn't go." The older organic pointed to the round ceramic circle filled with water.

"Fine." Sari answered as she then rid herself of clothes until nothing as left but her soft flesh.

Why they need clothes in the first place was beyond him, except the organics seemed to feel uncomfortable if they did not wear clothes and there were rules that went along with that. A male organic could not be present with a femme, unless she had given him permission, or he paid her to observe or they were a relationship. Yet again the professor was forbidden to be with Sari as she undressed and seemed to avoid the bathroom, which was even weirder since they had the scared organic bond of father and daughter.

It went on, though it confused him more as Emma, the older organic seemed to feel comfortable strutting around in what was considered less then decent on a daily basis if she was simply walking around the tower. In public she wore all articles of clothing.

And now, Emma waited with Sari making sure she went through the ritual of bath time.

It must be all right for two organic of the same sex to be with each other if one is undressed, he assumed. It made sense for the time being, as Emma did seem to exert a fair amount of power over Sari.

"Ow you got soap in my eyes." Sari wailed as Emma quickly held a cloth over them, and returned to pouring goo in Sari's hair, scrubbing hard.

"Well it you stopped thrashing we wouldn't have this problem." Emma corrected as she blew at the bubbles that filled the air.

"Oh bubbles." Sari giggled as she began to pop at the soap in the air.

Organic children are easily amused he noted, seeing if there was some appliance in the bathroom he could control in order to cause pain and misery.

"EMMA there's something in the tub."

Emma was busy running water over Sari's head for the minute, washing the goo out to look.

"Hold on." She answered, as she bent over, "Now what is it-"

Sari had suddenly grabbed hold of Emma, forcing her into the tub, before she leapt out, screaming she was free leaving the older organic struggling for breath as she fought to get out of the ceramic tub

"SARI!" She screamed now her clothes and hair dripping wet and soapy from the bath water.

Megatron again noted how everything always boiled down to survival with these organics, though he did have to give the child credit for her quick thinking, as he waited to see the retribution that Emma was known for.

"You'll have to excuse me Megatron. "The professor was commenting as he ran out leaving an unfinished project on the table, "I have to stop my daughter before she reaches the outside."  
He didn't mind. In fact he hoped that something far more interesting would happen this time around. The last match had ended with an autobot damaged from slipping on bubbles.

Bubbles are a lethal weapon, he noted in his databanks as he watched the scene unfurl.

* * *

**Virus: Dreams do come True**

_Summary: Prowl gets something he's always wanted._

It was so peaceful. A slight breeze through his giant hole in the wall as he sat in his tree trying to reach a higher state of mind.

"Ummm." He chanted quietly, "Ummmm."  
He paused, waiting to hear a smart aft reply from that annoying yellow mech, but only the chirping of birds filled the silence.

He tried again, "Uhmmmm."

But each time he tried, he had a slight feeling that bee was going to do something to interrupt his blissful state. It was like he had developed a sixth sense to his pranks.

"BUMBLEBEE!" he yelled

"What's Bee done now?" Prime asked as the Ninjabot stalked by.

"Nothing. but he will. He will." Prowl answered as he continued on by to bee's room who was sitting quietly with Sari on his knee.

"You! What are you planning!" He pointed an accusing finger at the yellow mech who stared back at him with bleary optics.

'Prowl, will you stop screaming. Bee has a headache and sore vocals. So he can't talk right now."

"He can't talk-" Prowl started looking down at the yellow mech who was sagging against the wall.

"No." Sari continued," And Ratchet said he could be like this for a couple days."

"You mean silent." Prowl ventured, feeling his spark beat faster at the possibility.

"Silent as the grave." Sari quipped, but Prowl didn't hear it as he zoomed to the sanctuary of his tree.

Sari glanced up at her yellow friend, "Did he just skip out here?"  
Bee only shrugged, pointing her to keep reading the book.

"Alright. Alice glanced around her-" Sari continued as she held up the small chapter book.

* * *

.

**Mating Season**

_Summary: Sari introduces Organic relationships to the Autobots._

"What you be calling this again?" Jetstorm asked as he crouched behind the bush with tiny organic and the yellow bot .

"You guys wanted to know more about Organic relationships." Sari answered as she stared through the binoculars, "There they are. Now notice how nervous the male organic seems around the femme."

"That is not looking right, why are there face plates so close?" Jet fire asked as he tilted his head.

"I know right." Bee interjected, "Sari said it's called kissing."  
'They be sounding like sentinel prime sir when he is dreaming about pretty femme bots." Jetstorm laughed

"I HEARD THAT! AND IF ANY BOTS OR ORGANIC ARE IN THOSE BUSHES IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS I WILL MAKE AUTOBOT BOOT CAMP LOOK LIKE A WALK IN THE PARK!"

"Ah! I see why Sentinel Prime sir is be fearing you organics." Jetstorm laughed as he and his twin transformers taking off, as Sari hopped inside of bumblebee that floored it so fast he left skid marks.

"Sorry about that. Kid I used to watch." Emma explained

"You still do don't you?" He asked with a smiled as she laughed, "You could say that."  
She leaned in once more, before she heard-"Primus that's sickening! I'm out of here."

"So much for teaching him organic rituals." Prime sighed as he glanced at Sentinel Prime ran off down the road screaming at the top of his vocal circuits.

"I SWEAR TO WHATEVER DIETY IS UP THERE IF THERE ARE ANYMORE FRICKEN ROBOTS IN THOSE BUSHES I WILL DISMANTLE YOU ALL!" Emma screamed as she stood on the park bench.

She felt her jaw drop as several seekers, and at least half the auto bot team stationed on earth fled from the bushes. It was mind-boggling how they had even been able to hide from not only each other, but her.

"Sorry." She stepped back down as her boyfriend tried to pick himself up.

"Just promise me you'll never get that angry at me."

"Nope." She answered grabbing his face and planting one, "Yes! I think they're finally gone."

* * *

**It came from the Trash Heap**

_Summary: Wreck-gar accidently resurrects a toaster hell bent on taking down a black haired organic._

He was Wreck-gar. He was good for only one thing, "Garbage." He had recently resurfaced from the briny deep and was now intent on keeping the city of Detroit clean. Though what he loved best was when he found something new and exciting in the garbage.

"I love garbage." he smiled as he held up his newest treasure, a real organic toaster. He yanked off a strange looking button as the toaster suddenly rumbled to life, popping out a piece of rather mold toast.

"I am wreck-gar." He smiled, "Hello toaster."

The toaster didn't say anything, but jumped out of his hands onto the trash heap below.

"Wait for Wreck-gar friend!" He yelled as he chased after the toaster that had hopped onto a passing yellow car which swerved as an older organic leapt out.

"It's back!" She was screaming taking off down the street the toaster hopping along after her brandishing its coil.

"Oh, you want to hurt the organic?" He asked scratching his head, "Wreck-gar will help his friend."

The toaster hopped onto his hand as he ran after the screaming organic.

"Wreck-gar stop!"

"No! I must take down the organic for my new friend." He answered as he shot a series of forks and spoons that clattered harshly to the ground the toaster cheering him on by lashing his coil up and down.

She switched courses, hopping back into the yellow car that sped away. Wreck-gar transformed chasing after them that was until he heard a familiar voice.

"Wreck-Gar just what do you think your doing?" Ratchet questioned as Bumblebee stared from behind his stingers charged as Emma stood behind him with Sari.

"Wreck-gar is helping friend?" He asked as the toaster hopped down.

"Wreck-gar are you stupid. It wants to offline her." Ratchet told him

"I am Wreck-gar. I dare to be stupid." He answered, "I will offline the organic."

"I think the toasters beat you to it." Ratchet answered as Emma rolled on the ground with the toaster holding her down.

"Now Wreck-gar your good for garbage." Ratchet explained, "So why don't you do us a favor and take that toaster where it belong to the garbage?"

"But the toaster is Wreck0hars friend." Wreck-gar answered confused, "But Wreck-gar is made for garbage."

Ratchet yanked off the toaster, as the organic was turning blue, "This is bad. You take it to garbage we're you both belong."

"Okay. Come toaster friend." Wreck gar smiled, but the toaster had other plans leaping instead into the water.

"Wow. Never seen a toaster off line it self." Ratchet muttered,  
"Come back toaster!" Wreck gar yelled as he dived into the water, as he glanced at the fish, "Hello fish friends."

He would find his friend and pick up the garbage. There was lots of that on the ocean floor.

* * *

review? reviews are great help! they are what holds the universe together. It's been proven! That and a fav or alert! Like duct tape.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello once again. Yes I'm early this time, but I'm heading down to my college for orientation this week, so I wanted to leave a post before I left.

Wahoo! New readers! Thanx to ElasticPoodle for her many, many ideas that will appear later. Keep an eye out for a new story taking place in the TFA universe I'm writing for her as a Thanx for her many ideas, *shakes fist, a monster where OP was the one to get bit by spiders instead of Elita. Lolz good fun.

Thanx to TehMarishal for their idea about Ratchet watching the med show, er lots of dinobot goodness for those who requested it. i have to start writing all the great ideas you guys have sent and if you don't see yours it just means I haven't written it. Oh and um *death hug Well hopefully all who didn't die from that hug can enjoy these stories.

Disclaimer: Flying abnormally large kites with strong winds is dangerous for your health and I own nothing.

lalalalalalalalal, oh right, go on and read. That's what you came for.

* * *

Chapter Nine

**Puppy Love**

_Summary: Jetfire finds he has some un wanted attention._

It was a routine Q and A session with a recently re-captured decepticon prisoner. Though she had been through the best inquisitors the elite guard could spare, they had nothing to show for it. Nada. And now it was left to Sentinel Prime's team.

"Remember you training and you'll do fine." Jazz assured the young bot who stared back with his wide eyes.

That was easier said then done when the mech he was supposed to be interviewing wouldn't stop sighing and trying to touch him.

"Now please be telling me-" Jetfire started, slamming his hand onto the table, like Sentinel Prime sir had always done.

"Anything." She answered resting her face on her hands as she smiled wider if at all possible at him. She wasn't a seeker and Jazz that her alt mode resembled that of an organic motorcycle.

"Where is the location of decepticon Starscream?"

"Well anything but that." She answered pausing before adding, "I will tell you that my favorite color is purple." She was leaning across the table as she said it.

He asked her to sit down, finally forcing her down as she brushed his arms giggling.

'Aww, you want to play rough?" She asked cocking her head.

There was laughing from outside, as he felt his faceplate heat up.

"Try negotiating." Jazz voice came over his com link, "We need this information and she hasn't responded to torture or threats of off lining."

"What do you be wanting?' He asked her innocently enough. Her red eyes glinted as she pressed her fingers together, "You."

"I'll let you being holding my hand." He told her smiling as she seemed to gush melting onto the table before she regained her composure.

"Make it a kiss, and I tell you exactly where he is." She answered batting her eyes.

There was more laughing outside as he asked over his com link, "Brother what is being this kiss she is asking for."

"Just agree to it brother. Jazz says it being harmless." Jetstorm responded, "Why is you be laughing?"

Jetfire didn't hear the response as he turned back to the decepticon femme.

"It's being okay for dokie if you kiss me." He told her, "But only after you be reveling the location of starscream."

"Section ZZ, Plural Z Alpha" She answered obviously bored before her red eyes narrowed like a predator seizing their prey, "now come here."

He moved away quickly thinking she was going to attack him, but she was faster grabbing the back of his neck with her hands and yanking him close as she pressed her face plate to his.

'Mmpf!' He yelled flailing his arms in the air, before he shoved her off and shot out the door, "Ych. You be not warning me what this kissing is."

"Did she hurt you brother?" Jetstorm asked as he helped his twin from the floor who was wiping off his mouth.

"No. I don't be thinking kissing will I do again." Jetfire answered, "Or going near her."

"Good idea." Jazz told him as he glanced in through the window. The femme hummed as she etched a heart on the table with Jetfire initials in the center with one long nail, " I got a haunch she's got it bad for you."

* * *

_Let's Go Fly a Kite_

**Summary: Emma re learns why she doesn't like Sari alone with Bee.**

Sanjay was enjoying the annual Indian cultural festival as he sat watching from afar as Detroit's finest turned out for the event. The civilians played on the lawn learning about henna and sari's, everything that was the stereotypes of his home country.

He sat in the cool linen top smiling at it all, happy to inform people of the real India.

"Ahh professor Sumdac.' He greeted, "Where is that lovely daughter of your's?"

"OH sari is enjoying the kite festival." He answered pointing down around the lake where a multitude of kites stood.

"I see. She's the one with the giant yellow robot yes?" He asked, "Personally designed body guard."

"Oh no. He is an autobot." The professor beamed

'And whose that running after them?" He asked as he held up a pair of binoculars, "The young women with black hair."

"Oh that is her nanny, Emma." He answered sipping more of his drink, "Tell me how is your father business doing? "

"Excellent. Cashew sales have soared." He answered smiling, "Professor you may want to look through the binoculars. It's your daughter."

"Oh what is she doing now?" The professor asked as he reached up glancing through the high-powered lenses, "She's hanging above the ground by the kite string! She'll kill herself. Excuse me."

"Of course." He answered watching at the short man ran off the balcony watching early to see if the autobus could save her. Sari seemed to by enjoying herself immensely yelling "Wheee."

It wasn't often one got to see the famed autobots in action. The yellow machine seemed to racing desperately after the girl who was hanging onto the kite itself, the winds changed.

"Sanjay what is so fascinating?"  
He turned to reply pointing at the kite, before he looked back and she was gone.

"Well she was-"

"WATCH OUT!" Came the screech as the nanny who was hanging on to the kite string came zooming by, "NOW SARI!"

The little girl dropped off the kite right into his arms giggling as he tried to catch the kite string, which no avail as she floated off into the distance.

"I think you may need a new nanny." He commented watching as the young woman tried to keep her grip, which was slowly slipping.

Sari stopped her laughing leaning over the balcony in her yellow sari, as she yelled out "BUMBLEBEE! WE HAVE TO GO HELP EMMA!"

'I know. I'm right here." The yellow mech was taller than the building itself as he plucked Sari, taking off after the kite.

* * *

It was supposed to be a fun day. Sari got to show off some her Indian culture to their friends at the annual cultural festival, fly kites, stuff full of food. No, of course that yellow mech had to do something to make it more interesting.

"Fly a kite. Number 90 of things Sari is not allowed to do." Emma mumbled to herself as she clung for dear life on the string that was the only thing keeping her from plummeting to the ground as the kite soared on the wind current high above Detroit. The sharp kite string cutting deep into her hands making them raw and bloody.

"EMMA!"

Bee was screaming for down below as he and sari followed as far as they could in car mode. That was until the current took her over the ocean. She waved good-bye knowing they wouldn't be able to follow as Bee screamed for her "not to panic!" from the dock

How she got herself into these situations she would never know. She felt the breeze as she began to pray for a nice quick death and for her body to be discovered as the line suddenly snapped.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed falling hard and fast to the waiting ocean. There wasn't much time for fast thinking, so she closed her eyes hoping that the impact would kill her.

Until there was ear-splitting scream, like a giant bird as she suddenly found herself floating once more through the air, not falling. She glanced up to see her Sari wrapped or rather caught in the talons of a giant robotic pterodactyl.

Great now she was going to die from being eaten or crushed or dropped by an over sized parrot.

He landed soon high in a tree before he transformed, picking her up as she clung now to her sari that was wrapped tightly around her waist. She shut her eyes waiting for sweet death to claim her.

"Interesting." He commented as she sat shaking and taking gulps of air before she finally slapped herself hard across the face.

When she had clammed her self enough she turned blinking, "Whoa. You speak." wishing instead that she had the ability to snap off her tongue for such a rude comment. He took in strides though as she sat in his hand er talon.

"Of course." He nodded, "I spent enough time around organics and other robots to understand the basics of your language. I noticed that you faced certain doom, so I figured that I might as well assist you."

'Thanks." Emma answered

"None necessary. Please do me a favor and do not mention it to your friends. I enjoy my solitary life here on this island with my other friends and I rather not have visitors coming to gawk at the talking robotic er dinosaur is what I believed I was designed to resemble.

"You were." She confirmed blinking, "Er could I get a lift back?"

"Naturally of course." He answered, "I'm afraid I'll have to ask another favor of you as it would be most helpful if you would continue your screams of panic as to give the impression that you are in deep turmoil at the thought of being eaten."

"Sure thing." She answered as he transformed once more grabbing her sari in his talons and taking off. It wasn't hard for her to start panicking once more as she glanced at the distance between her and the sweet earth as she yelled out, "Ahhh! I'm going to die!"

He swooped, and swerved heading directly for the autobots who were gathered on the docks as she hung on for dear life to her sari, her knuckles turning white from her grip.

Prowl called out for him to please come down.

"Swoops! Me, Prowl friend of Grimlock. Come down."

He seemed to recognize the command but not before playing it up and seemingly trying to rid of whatever was on his talon. He circled again, heading back towards the festival.

"Oh great he has an ego." She mumbled as Swoop seemed to lap up the oh and aww of the public before he swooped once more. That was when her sari finally ripped from the stress of her sheer weight and his sharp talons and she flew into the buffet table.

She lay still as the people gather around to gawk at the girl who fell from the sky. She lifted up herself by her hands, rolling over clutching her stomach which was probably full of broken ribs as she was suddenly in a shadow of, 'Bumblebee!" She hissed

He smiled nervously.

"You are not aloud to ever fly a kite with Sari ever again." She told him rolling the rest of the way off the table table and straightens her back fixing her own orange sari. Sari had insisted that they would match.

"Are you okay Emma?"

"Yes professor." She nodded climbing off the table and falling into the dirt, "Just a little woozy."

"That was assuming! Can we do it again?" Sari asked as she bounded by her.

"NO!" Emma answered as she sprawled on the ground.

"You may be the death of her ."

"Ah Sari. This is Sanjay. Sanjay my daughter." Professor Sumdac introduced to the tall Indian in the white lien top and a smile that could probably blind her if she looked straight at him.

"We met. And who is this?" He asked glancing up at the yellow mech.

Sari immeadtialy plunged into introductions as Emma pushed herself up.

"Please no one worry about me. Totally fine. " She mumbled cracking her neck, "OH dear jesus."

"Emma! Emma!" Sari cried as she tugged on her hand, "CAN WE PLEASE HAVE HIM OVER FOR DINNER! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! HE SAYS HE HAS THE LATEST EDITION OF SUGAR BOMBERS!"

"Yeah sure." Emma nodded, "Bee come take me home. I think I'm going to need to lay in bed for the rest of the day."

"Nah kid you got a cracked rib." Ratchet told her as he did a quick scan, "Your friend there is the one who is over heating."

"Is it your mating season again?" Prowl asked, "That may accountant for the symptoms he is exhibiting."

She turned confused; as the aptly named apologized stating he had business to attend and would see them for dinner.

"Oh Emma. Has a boyfriend." Sari teased as she helped Emma climb into bee.

"Oh Emma has a broken rib." She answered sighing," Some day. Thank you universe above it only happens once a year."

* * *

**Blood, guts, and sex are what Medical shows are made of**

_Summary: Ratchet finally finds something that he thinks he can relate to on earth._

"Ow now that is sick." The med bot commented as he stared at the tv. Emma was watching something called Grey's Antomany, a soap opera kind of thing.

"Oh is that's what in you guys?" He asked poking her for good measure, "Kid don't ever come to me if you get an injury."

"I thought you fought in a war. This stuff should be child's play." She answered not taking her eyes off the TV.

'Yeah but bots isn't got all the squishy stuff in them. Replacement parts. Nice quick easy with little to no energon in a lot of cases. You organics get on measly cut all you gush all over the place."

He couldn't look away, even when two organics started up on each other making sucking noises and climbing on top of each other.

"Is that even sanitary?" He asked in disbelief, "How can that even be comfortable?"

Emma yelled at him to quiet down and he did for a minute, until it reverted back to a surgery room.

What about her, why don't they stop the bleeding?" He asked pointing at the screen.

"Ratchet, She's having a baby." Emma answered. The med bot in all his years of gruesome repairs found himself sick to his internal processor as he backed out the room, yelling, "Disgusting. Absolutely sickening."

"You would Ratchet." Emma called back as she glanced up at Prowl who seemed speechless at the sight of it, "Yep. That's were babies come from."

"I have to go see my bonsai." He told her quietly as he disappeared as well.

"Men." Emma shook her head

* * *

**A day for Mother**

_Summary: A misunderstanding between the dinobots._

This was the last time he was going to try and teach the dinobots some of the organic holidays.

"You grimlock mother."

"No Grimlock. You don't have a mother." Prowl started, but the dinobot wouldn't hear of it as he carried away the ninjabot to their cave.

"Prime. I need some help." He radioed over his com link.

"You need help?" came the disbelief followed by a laugh," You need help?"

"If you ever want to see me again, yes I need your assistance." He answered though he was sure he would never hear the end of it.

* * *

"Oh sweet Primus." Prime commented as he glanced at what the situation was. Prowl sat guarded by Grimlock, swoop on his head and Snarl at his feet as he re counted off the top of his head the stories Emma was always telling to Sari at night before bed.

"Prowl Grimlock's mother." Grimlock explained to him,"You come to take Prowl away from family."

"No, you see Grimlock. Prowl isn't your mother." He started

"NO!" Grimlock roared readying his canon to blow prime away in a heat blast.

"GRIMLOCK YOU BLAST HIM AND YOU WILL SPEND THE REST OF THIS DAY IN THIS CAVE." Prowl thundered as Grimlock glared.

"You don't boss Grimlock around. Grimlock one who makes rules." Grimlock told him thumping his tail.

"That's what my job as a mother is." Prowl answered smiling as if seized by sudden inspiration.

"Grimlock don't want mother." Grimlock told him after a minute when he realized he wouldn't be able to make any more rules, "Go away mother."  
Prowl leaped from his place, changing into vehicle mode as he was followed closely by Optimus who seemed to be cracking up.

'Slag you." Prowl muttered, "We never speak of this again."

* * *

**Ghost of You**

_Summary: Longarm Prime remembers the bot he crushed to death._

No one realized how hard it was to act spark broken over losing a fellow mech whose entire government structure, all that he stood for, you were trying to destroy.

Well maybe Starscream, but he had to succeed in killing Megatron and claiming the seat of power for himself.

"Yes the loss of such a fine elite guard member has affected us all.," he said as he addressed the sniveling masses that all seemed to swell with pride at the thought of the elite guard member dying so heroically.

Yes they had fabricated a dramatic death, because they didn't realize what had really happened to the insignificant intelligence officer.

Died in action, Ultra Magnus had proclaimed. Longarm approved tasting the bitter irony of the situation, only to chuckle to himself when he knew no one could see much less hear him.

He had taken precautions, feeling the paranoia seep in right after the off lining. Blurr had been known to survive worst. He wasn't an elite guard member for nothing after all.

Longarm glanced over his shoulder as he walked down the long stretch of hall, glancing to the right and left for any unusual activity, jumping as Sentinel suddenly slapped him on the back, "He was a great-hic-a great boot you know."

"Yes." Longarm nodded sommenly, "Perhaps you should go to you berth."

"Hmpf." Sentinel nodded obviously very drunk as he slid down the wall to the ground.

Longarm left where the idiot lay opening the door to his own berth. The entire greeting , the fake tears of energon, the consolement had taken it out of him. What he needed was a good recharge.

Yet he couldn't close his optics, as he could have sworn he heard the slur of the fast speaking bot, but he realized after a moment as he strained his audio sensors that it was just Sentinel Prime outside his door laughing to himself saying, "." in one drunken sentence as he stumbled down the hall. The silence seeped in, and then a small whisper directly into his audio receptor.

'Iknowwhoyouare."

He jumped again, sitting up right and flicking on the lights. No one. He scanned the room, but no energy readings beside his own. He lay down again, though he could have sworn from the corner of his optic the wispy form of the blue bot.

"I need to recharge." He mumbled as he quickly shut down his system before something else could disturb him.

* * *

so yeah, review as always and fav. Beep. beep. this is not a drill.

oh and can anyone tell me where "Section ZZ, Plural Z Alpha is? guess right and win some virtual cake.

THE CAKE IS A LIE!

Anyone guess what that line is from?

Ahem hint for first line: famous book and movie

good luck!


	10. Chapter 10

thanx to TehMarishal and Elastic poodle for their ideas! I finally got around to using some. Thanx for my loyal readers and new readers, sorry it took a longer time this week, but it was a holiday weekend in the states so I've been going non stop doing stuff with me family and friends. On with the robots!

Disclaimer: I own nothing cept Emma. If i did I would be rich and have a swimming pool full of money.

* * *

**;p**

_Summary: The battle rages on._

Optimus Prime just couldn't help himself in checking out as Sari put it, the newest fad that had caught bee's attention. And for once it was not illegal or endangering to any of their health.

Or so it seemed.

"What this called?" He asked leaning over the yellow bots shoulder as he typed into the main computer.

"Instant Messenger." He answered, "You can talk to people with a few clicks of a button, even if they're million of miles away."

"And who is EVILOVERLORD22?" He asked

"You know I don't know." Bee answered, "I was talking to Emma, telling her to go pick us up some video game on the way home from running errandes. This guy must have just joined in."

**EVILOVERLORD22: *insert *L* hre FOOLS Ill POWN! u ll!**

**Sweetlilbee23: 8i did u JstCllMe a noob?**

**EVILOVERLORD22: NOOB! *times infinity**

**Sweetlilbee23: O yeh! wel**

**Sweetlilbee23: *shakes aft in face Kss at!**

**"Bumblebee!" Optimus accused as Bee only shrugged, "He called me a noob. I can't take that sitting down."**

**EVILOVERLORD22: :P *destroys noob & steps on noobs remains**

**New person had enetered chat room .**

**Repoman101: *sweeps ^ extra pRtz dEz wiL seL gr8 auction.**

**Sweetlilbee23: U can't hav my spare pRtz!**

**Repoman101: : yyssw whuz goin 2 stop me? *runs awA w extra pRtz**

**Repoman101 has left the chat room.**

**CrazyindaCervo has entered the chat room.**

**CrazyindaCervo: PINAPPLES! WE reqiR PINEAPPLES!**

**Sweetlilbee23: Wtf? Pineapples?**

**EVILOVERLORD22: 8I**

**CrazyindaCervo: Down by ze bay where da watmelons grow**

**EVILOVERLORD22: NOT 'GEN! *runs away and hides under rock**

**CrazyindaCervo: I'm brngN om mah bb bumblebee**

**CrazyindaCerbo has left the chat rooom.**

**CoolrdanIce: I don't tnk dat u cn actuly brng hom a bee. d sheer sIz of r hands wd B nuf 2**

**CoolrdanIce has left the chat room**

**AngryIssuz has entered**

**AngrIzzuz: bee nuf 2 crush it 2 bits**

**Sweetlilbee23: Hrsh!**

Optimus blinked trying to clear his optics. "Bee is this some kind of new earth laungauge?"

"Yeah It's called chat speak. Sari told me all about it." Bee answered as he continued to type quickly into the keyboard.

**gudboi101: LL hail MEGATRON! :O!**

**Sweetlilbee23: W8 s dis Lugnut?**

**gudboi101 has left the chatroom.**

"Bumblebee you're cavorting with the enemy!" Optimus scolded, "Sign off now."

"But." Bee started

"Now!"

"Right boss bot." He answered clicking the exit button on the chat room, "Happy."

"For the moment yes. Everyone is now forbade from doing chat rooms-"

"Blah. Blah." Bee muttered to himself as he re clicked open the chat room.

**Sweetlilbee23: Newayz I rwl u suk KIMB**

**Sweetlilbee23 has signed off.**

**Screamer1000 has entered**

**Screamer1000: Come back autobot! And fight like a decepticon.**

**EvilOVERLORD22: ur sucha noob! cnt u spk n ch lingo?**

**EVILOVERLORD22: uv fAled me agn!**

**Screamer1000: *sobs self to recharge in corner I HATE U!**

**EVILOVERLORD22: w Ls S nu?**

**EVILOVERLORD22 has signed off.**

**Screamer1000: Yes! I WIN!**

**Screamer1000: Hello?**

**Screamer1000: Fine! I didn't want to talk to any of you poor excuses for mechs anyways.**

**Screamer1000 has signed off.**

* * *

**Stories before Recharge**

_Summary: The Jet twins wanted the whole earth experience._

They were breaking so many rules, but they had promised not to tell Sentinel how Jazz was planning to go to the earth concert if he let them do this.

"I see we have company for story time." Emma commented as she sat on the knee of bumblebee as she twins sat on either side on the huge coach.

'Story time!" Fire cried punching his fist in the air, as Storm yawned, "Be getting on with it organic."

"Emma." She corrected as she cleared her throat and began "_There was once a very er adventurous and strong mech called Cinder. And cinder had grown up with a kind and loving creator, until the creator decided he wanted someone to help train cinder who had been made for the front lines of the war that had ravaged the kingdom of Cybertrog, torn between uh, the automins and the deceptins who were constant fighting over who was better. And it was hoped that with proper training cinder could rise to be the one who stopped the war. " _

"_Hehe. I be liking this story." Storm laughed as he tuned his other audio receptor as Fire seemed to be hanging on her every word. _

_Boys, Emma rolled her eyes as she continued, "Now the creator, became bond mated as he had fallen head of heels for a evil but gorgeous mech called Sentinlina who had two femmes of her own called Blurrrrrran and Jizz_."

"Hey that is just like Sentinal Prime sir." Fire pointed out

"Shh!" Emma scolded as she continued become more animated as she continued waving her hands.

" _But the creator was killed by a mishap in the lab and Cinder had to live with Sentinlina and his two step femmes Blurran and Jizz. They were not the most pretty of all the mechs and where often jealous of Cinder who though was covered in ash and dirt because the evil step-creator forced him to fight over and over in practice, was still very handsome, because he was a guy not a girl_."

"_One day Sentinlina received a very elegant looking e-vite in the trans messaging system that invited her and her two femmes to the ball that would celebrate the 10__th__ anniversary of the Magnus who ruled over the automins half." "Come my pretty two femmes we have to be ready, for I here the Magnus is looking for a bond mate to help in executing stratergies'Sentinal told them. And of course the two femmes were all two happy to tease poor cinder about it, when he asked if he could come as well. 'You are much to ugly,' Jizz told him as blurran spoke to fast for most mechs to understand her, 'Yeahyouareworselookingthanarunoverorganic' Poor cinder, but he wanted desperately to go." _

"Why didn't he just blast them?" Jetstorm asked annoyed as Bee nodded.

"Cinder had a very low self esteem, for while he had great power, he was often told he was useless or stupider than a new born plotoform." Emma explained as Fire nodded in agreement, "_So Cinder watch them go as Sentilina had made sure deactivate his boosters so he couldn't follow if he wanted to. Poor cinder was so upset he ran outside into the garden and began to break everything he could get his hands on. Until he heard a voice."_

"_Why are you crying?" it asked him. He looked up to see a floating organic who had wings. 'Because I'm a worthless plotoform who is only good for target practice.' He answered dropping a vase he had been in the midst of smashing as he sat on the ground. 'No your not. You were designed to kick butt and kick aft you do.' it answered. He stared at it . It had two short pigtails of red hair and a pair of blue wings. 'Listen I'll help you out."_

"Be having any action this story?" Jetstorm asked

"We're getting there." Emma answered, "_So yeah the fairy gave him new boosters and made him all clean so he could go to the ball._ "

".blah." Jetstorm interrupted, "Action, he be taking on the deceptins?"

"Yeah. Yeah." She nodded, "So while at the ball Sentinllina was making a idiot of herself as she waltzed around trying to impress the Magnus, showing off her daughters amazing skills,

'_So blurran is the fastest mech and Jizz is cyber-ballerina.' She continued on and on as the Magnus yawned. That was all nice, but he needed someone who could connect with own creation, Storm, who stood in the corner by himself. '_

_Boring.' He complained as the girls tried to impress him with flatterly, being a young mech he wasn't interested in any of it yet. That was until Cinder crashed through the roof, he hadn't gotten used to his new boosters. _

'_Hi!' He smiled at storm who raised an optic and then laughed, 'wanna go flying?" _

'_Sure.' Cinder answered as the two took off into the sky, but there newfound joy was cut short as the Screamer came and flew off with Cinder, because he wanted his boosters. _

'_Steal my thunder will you!' The screamer cried as he began to crush poor cinder in his claws_.'" She stopped as Jetstorm suddenly yelled out, "What! What happens?"

"Well-" Emma smiled pressing her fingers together and glancing up," What does happen bee?"

"Uh, _well he drags him back to his moon base and it going take him apart piece by piece in order to fuel his giant machine that was blow away Megacycle, the leader of decertifies_."

" That and he was very jealous of how cool his boosters be." Jetfire interjected

"Right." Bee nodded, _"So as he was strapped to a med table facing certain doom he cried, 'Please let me go.' _

'_Aww poor Automin.' The seeker teased, 'I'll let you go to the well of sparks.' Before he laughed evilly. _

'_No you won't be doing!' Storm yelled as he attacked the seeker punching him hard enough to wake up a stellar cycle later, 'Are you being okay?'_

'_Besides I am strapped to table, yes I is okie for dokie.' Cinder answered as Storm helped him to break free before they flew back of to the ball. _

'_I'll get you!' the seeker cried as he tried to yank his head from the wall but he was stuck, 'Slag.'" _

"_And the two automins flew around and did all sorts of trick, but the fairy that had helped Cinder warned that he would only be clean and shiny until he found his confidence. And then he would be broken once more. So Cinder crashed back into the ballroom and Sentinal began to scream at him. _

'_Why aren't you at home you eye sore!' She yelled grabbing Cinder, 'Out now!'_

_But Cinder was tiered of being pushed around so he tossed his stepmother through the whole in the roof and his two stepsisters ran after her screaming for their beloved mother. " _Emma paused taking a deep breath and finished, "_And Cinder realized after he and Storm had worked so well together that it must mean they had come from the same plotoform. So Cinder happily went to live with Storm as brothers, and became high level ranking officers in the Magnus kingdom of Cybertrog_."

"I love a happy ending." Bee yawned as he tried to lift himself from the tangle of robotic limbs, but the two twins where deep in recharge and Jetfire had a good grip on the yellow mech squeezing him like a teddy bear.

"Sleep well bee." Emma told him as she jumped to the ground-leaving Bumblebee to be used as a personal pillow and stuff animal.

"Slag." he muttered

* * *

**There are no Happy endings**

_Summary: Prowl thought he would have peace when he reached the well of sparks._

He had been waiting all his life to reach this point. The ultimate end when he would become one with the spark and finally have peace.

Until he realized he had company.

"HiProwlwhat'shappeningyouremebermedon'tya?"

Blurr. He began to ram his head against the air as they floated in nothingness.

"You'llneverbelievewhathappenedIwasonthemoonandIrealizedthatstarscreamwasaliveandIwenttoreportitomycommanderlongarmwhoIdiscoveredwasactuallyadecepticonandyouknowwhathedidheturnedonthe garbagemachineandcrushedmeintoacube

acube!me!"

"To bad it didn't damage you're vocal circuits." Prowl muttered he floated mid air trying to block out the hyper bot who chattered away.

"Allright that's it!" He yelled diving right for the well, unsure of what laid beyond, but it had to better then staying here.

"HeyprowlwiatformeIdon'twantotbealonecausethenI'llstarttalkingtomyselfandi'llbelonelyandgocrazylikethatnontraitorwasp."Blurr yelled as he floated after him through the bright blue light. There was a flash and the well of sparks became peaceful once more as it was vacant of inhabitants.

* * *

**In the End**

_Summary: Prime's thoughts as he faces imminent death._

A great bot had once told him that being a hero wasn't written in his programming.

Yet as he stood before the most destructive force known to the autobots,he couldn't help but wonder if he wasn't programmed to be a hero then what was keeping him from saving his own skin. What was keeping him from letting him take down the one bot who had always scorned him?

If he wasn't meant to be a hero then why was he standing here death staring him the in the face plate ready to send him to well of sparks, but he was ready. As Sari would say, Bring it on.

* * *

**Science Fair**

_Summary: Sari learns why techno organics should not be left alone in the science department of cybertron._

She had been visiting Bee. Ever since Megs had been defeated the Autobots had returned to Cybertron at the request of the city of Detroit. Heck she was ready to go with them if her dad would let her move in ,but no he was so overprotective of her.

"But Emma gets to go." She whined

"Emma is 24 years old and quite capable of taking care of herself. You are 14 years old and still learning how to operate your systems. And besides they still have a rule about no organics."

.Blah. Big deal. So of course the yellow bot had agreed that she could come over, though he had radioed he was running late.

And being the naturally curious child she was, Sari couldn't help but wander, get lost, and whined up about to be a sciene fair experiment.

"Shall we dissect the techno organic?" some over sized brain headed bot asked as he held by one foot as a femme who could be a nurse looked closer.

"Ahh! What are you doing?' Bee yelled racing through the doors as he snatched her away, "She's my science fair project go find your own."

"Don't you have duty to report to solider?" the bot asked unfazed by his sudden intrusion looking down at bee.

"Sir yes sir." Bee replied as he ran out Sari in his hand only stopping when they were far enough away for no one to hear or see that he had a organic.

"So you rejoined? 'She asked from his hand.

"Yep. They let me and prime back in after we proved what we were made of. I'm training to be a scout." He smiled proudly

"What about Emma?" She asked as she floated along beside him.

"Oh she's been hanging with Ratchet and the twins a lot." He shrugged, "Something about learning to repair."

"Thanks for coming so fast. How'd you know?" She asked rubbing the back of her neck.

"You had your com link on." He shrugged,"I could hear everything."

"Including my screams of terror." She laughed grateful she knew bee, "I don't think I'll be exploring Cybertron alone. Ever. I might wind up as an Entrée next time."

* * *

lalaalalal the repoman is coming to get you! anyone guess what movie it's from?

answers to last weeks was Hitchhikers guide to the universe (book series) and Portal (game) congrats to I play wid fir3 and ElasticPoodle who each got one of the questions right.

hey if you don't want the repo man to come, you should review or fav! thanx


	11. Chapter 11

No fairy tales this week or hard to read AIM chat lingo. Lolz. Srsly thanx to all for you continued support. As always I hope I do not dissapoint. Trying to bring up other characters in this batch, since I do alot of focus on Bee. I mean come on, he's perfect to use because he's most likely the one causing the trouble. Oh and thnx also for the correction on terminology. You know who you are.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing at all. *double negetive I own it all. Jk. Nothing cept Emma. Now 30% more vegetables!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

**Dance Monkey Dance**

_Summary: The decepticon leader was bored_.

Lugnut was proven good for two things, spreading decepticon propaganda and severing Megatron. The latter was done in a mindless close circuit way that everyone swore he had been programmed for that simple fact.

The last point was proven time and again not only on the battle field, but many a lonely night when there was no one to blow up, no one to destroy, and starscream to far out of his reach to be beating.

"Lugnut-" Megatron started as the lumbering hunk of metal hunkered up to him ever ready to serve.

"Yes master?" He asked his optics filled with awe at the thought of carrying out some new order.

"I want you to spin in a circle." He ordered, "Counter clockwise."

Lugnut started to spin, around, around.

"And sing the Izty Bitzy spider."

"The izty bitzy spider went up the water spout-" Lugnut began.

"No with the hand motions." Megatron corrected angrily as Lugnut was quick to add them.

"Stop. Now, now, what shall I have him do Starscream?"

His second in command looked up bored and in slight fear as if he wasn't expecting for Megatron to acknowledge his presence, "Well my lord you could have him stand on his head and recite the entire cybetronian allegiance backwards."

"This is Starscream you incompetent seeker." Megatron hit him over the head, "He needs something simpler. Lugnut stand on you head and sing Mary had a little lamb."

"Yes Master." Lugnut replied.

As the night wore on, the requests became more random as Megatron began to fill up on high grade to make anything Lugnut did more amusing.

"Play me a, play me, a, ah, sonnet," He paused to swallow, "With this tissue." he held the flimsily earth material that was actually lingerie, but he was too drunk to know the difference or even to care.

Lugnut ever loyal took the tiny scrap of fabric and proceeded to destroy it, "I'm sorry Master. I have failed you."

He began punish himself, as Megatron laughed sipping more High grade, "No. Stop. I want you, to, to; uh-" He didn't finish his sentence as he slid to the ground off his throne laughing as he fell into deep recharge.

Starscream seized the opportunity sitting making himself comfortable as Lugnut began to open his mouth to protest.

"Uh uh uh." Starscream waved a finger, "Megatron didn't say you could speak. You have to stand there until he wakes up and gives you an order."

Lugnut complied though as soon as Megatron awoke, regardless of orders he was going to strangle the seeker if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

**The Previous Statement was false. The following statement is true.**

_Summary: Lockdown learns just how confusing Ramjet can be._

It was another starscream clone. Not as good as the real thing, but Sentinel wasn't being picky about which Decepticons he handed over, just as long as he had something to show to his superiors.

"You come one more slagging step closer and I'll knock your head off."  
"I like to see that when you have statis cuffs on." He replied coolly as the jet blinked taking a moment to look down at his hands.

"I have statis cuffs on." He answered raising an optic, as Lockdown seized the opportunity knocking him to the floor with a blast ray and clipping on the statis cuffs forcing thus disabling that nasty habit seekers had off flying off.

"Now you do.' He answered brushing off his hands, proud of how quickly that went over.

"No I don't.' He answered though he was trying hard to break out of them, go as far as to naw like an organic dog on a bone.

"Yes you do." Lockdown replied blinking, "You defiantly do."

"Hello Megatron!" The clone cried as he quickly glanced behind him.

"Megatron not-" He started, until he realized he was loosing his bounty.

"Slagging. Fragging." The clone was cursing as he tried harder to break out the cuffs.

"I get it you're the liar." Lockdown smirked as he walked slowly from behind, knowing full well the clone was not going anywhere soon.

"No I'm not. He is." Ramjet replied pointing to nothing behind him.

"Nice try kid." Lockdown answered, "But I like you."

Ramjet paused, "And I hate you."

"Sure you do. " He nodded, "But this deal growing cold with Sentinel. and I need a new angle. I won't dismantle you piece by piece if you help."

Ramjet seemed to consider it, before he stuck out a claw and smiled, a smile only a seeker like Starscream could do, "I won't do it."

"Glad to hear it." Lockdown answered taking his hand, "And by the way if you fly off I will track you down and sell your parts off for scrap metal."

"And I will not pull your still living spark from your chest if you double cross me." Ramjet smiled as Lockdown took a minute to run it through his processor before he took off the statis cuffs.

"I think this is the start of something wonderful." Ramjet hissed crossing his arms.

"Yeah the feeling is mutual." Lockdown agreed keeping his blast ray on high incase the seeker tried to pull a stunt.

* * *

**Scardy Cat**

_Summary: Skywarp needed a med bot and the only one around was an Autobot._

It looked like the seeker wanted to surrender, until Ratchet realized it was Skywarp who always shook in fear at anything rather it be autobot, decepticon, or organic.

"Alright what's your story?" He asked after dragging the injured seeker with his EMT ray out of the rubble from when he had crashed landed at their base.

"Looks like he sick doc." Bee commented as Ratchet glared.

"No really. What else can you tell me doctor Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked crossing his arms as began simple diagnostics on the Decepticon who sat shaking on the med bay table.

"Shouldn't we get statis cuffs on him?" Bumblebee asked as he watched from the side

"Shouldn't you be drowning you mind in some trash television?" Ratchet asked as he glanced over the test results.

"Prowl watching his nature program.' Bee answered, "So there was nothing else to do except come annoy you."

"Oh. I'm so thrilled that I'm being used as entertainment." Ratchet rolled his optics, "I'll be right back. You keep an optic on him . You think you can handle that?"

"It's just skywarp." He insisted as he turned back to the scared decepticon. That point was exemplified when Ratchet came back with a syringe to administer the vaccine for the virus.

"Get him off! Get him off!" Bee yelled as he ran around with a skywarp clinging onto him in order to avoid ratchet and his syringe.

"I'm scared of shots!' Skywarp screeched as he dug his nails into bee's faceplate that who in turn continued to shriek about the slagging was a combination of Prowl and Prime managed to pry him off long enough to click on a pair of statis cuffs, so Ratchet could finally administered the shot.

"That is the last time I help out a decepticon." Ratchet grumbled dragging bee over to the med bay to fix the scratches and dents.

"Ow. I probably got what he has." Bee whined as Skywarp broke the statis cuffs, throwing prime and prowl off as he blasted his boosters taking off back through the hole in the roof.

"That was odd. And very out of character." Prowl noted as he held up the broken pair of statis cuffs, "And how the slag did he manage to break the statis cuffs?"

"Because they weren't statis cuffs." Prime answered as he took a look at them. They looked exactly like statis cuffs except for the one keep part that kept them from breaking.

"Oh yeah. My B." Bumblebee yelled from the medbay.

"I don't even want to know." Prime sighed as he began to clear the rubble.

* * *

**The Fast and the Furious**

_Summary: Blurr didn't need anyone._

He was Blurr. The fastest thing on wheels and he had proved it time, and time again, especially to that big mouthed yellow mech who boasted it loud enough to hear a few galaxies away. It was priceless to see his face the first time he had run laps around him, even if he was being controlled.

That was the thing that bothered him. He was Blurr the fastest thing on wheels, but he had spent 3 months by organic time in that slagging humans truck, doing the most mindless activities', beating cars that didn't have the capacity to pass him if he was driving with only three wheels blind.

He was Blurr, and yet he had to get help from an autobot repair crewman. Not that he wasn't grateful, it was better then staying cooped up in a small space for hours on end till he needed to run laps. But something grind his gears that he couldn't put his finger on.

A blow to the ego, as the humans were fond of saying. That was it. A blow to his ego, he had been told he was invincible, untouchable.

It had been some kind of a wake up call, that even if he had speed on his side, that what?

He, Burr the fastest thing on wheels could be brought down.

He pushed the thought from his processor stepping on the acceleration, as if drown the negative out of his system. Pushing him faster and faster, until everything became a Blurr.

* * *

**Cowgirls don't cry**

_Summary: She never cried._

Black Arachnia never cried. Crying was for wimps, sparkling, and cowards.

She was none of that. She was stronger, faster, and meaner then any mech and she would prove it to any one who dared try and challenge her. So why the slag did she feel her energon bubble and her face plates burn as she faced a ghost from her past. Why did she feel like she wanted to let the energon roll down just to make him feel what a fragging aft hole he was?

Sentinel.

He hadn't changed from the last time she saw him. Still broad shoulder, a little full of himself, and all chin. He had even gotten promoted.

Optimums had at least embraced her change knowing what she had become, Sentinel. She disgusted Sentinel. He didn't hide it, he openly showed it.

She was torn between ripping his spark out his chest plate and breaking down for once because of the words and true they rang.

She was disgusting, hideous creature.

But she never cried. She was too strong to cry, so she threw it back at him, reopening old wounds that he had tried so hard to forget. That's what she had always done, thrown right back in their faces, because she could take it. She didn't need them. She didn't need anyone.

* * *

Wow, what a serious note to end on. 8/ I blame summer and to many heavy hearted fics I'm working on. *shakes fist at character development

Ahem, so answer to last week contest.

Repo! The Genetic Opera

Go watch those who haven't seen. *starts singing "I can't feel nothing at all!" *ahem

Congrats I play wid fir3! No contest this week, just my usual humble request for a review or fav.


	12. Chapter 12

Lalalala I'm back. Dude, these took me a long time to try and et right as far as characters. Thanks again to tehmarshel and Elasticpoodle for their wonderful ideas. Of course round of thanks and chips to all my reviewers, you guys keep me updating. Lets not forget anyone whose fav'd or alerted, that makes my happy to!

Ahem, by the way go read What If, animated story where OP was the one to be left behind. Requested fic by Elasticpoodle since she gave me many many wonderful ideas. You rock!

As usual anyone has anything to contribute, please do.

Disclaimer: Robots, like the little black dress , are never out of style. Anywho don't own anything cept oc.

* * *

**Changes**

_Summary: They never saw it coming._

"Hey Sari. Oh my primus what is that?"

"Bee calm down." Sari rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. She had grown at least a few feet with shorter hair and a shorter dress much to apparently any male organic approximately the same age approval as Ratchet scans kept picking up.

"Is it stuck? I'll get Ratchet. Does it hurt?' The yellow mech continued as his cries of worry alerted the rest of the crew gathered.

"Is Sari hurt?' Prowl asked wondering what she could have gotten into now, that she was older. He took one look and felt his internal circuits to a back flip as he quickly left the room.

"Kid I've seen a lot in my days, but that is not only wrong, but sickening. We should take you to a human medic to get it out before it gets infected." Ratchet scolded as Sari continued to roll her eyes.

"It's called a piercing.' She explained, "Humans get them, as a fashion accessory. It's for ah attracting potential mates. Mostly only girls do it, a few guys."

"Yeah but way down there and on your nose to?" Bee asked still confused how metal sticking out of flesh could be comfortable or attractive.

"It's my belly button and yes." Sari rolled her eyes sighing, before muttering, "Boys."

"Robots." Bee corrected as he followed behind transforming to the familiar yellow car, "Where are we going to go today?"

"The mall." She answered, as she climbed in.

"Oh." He said knowingly, "What's a mall?"

* * *

**Cruel and Unusual Punishment**

_Summary: Inspired by this .com/art/Cruel-and-unusual-punishment-126071249._

Oh dear Primus.

He admitted he had done some unspeakable things. Crushed sparklings and adult mechs alike with out question.

Perhaps he belonged to find his way to the blackest depth of the pit when they finally off lined him or is spark gave out.

Yet, he would gladly accept deaths sweet embrace if only to end the torture of what the autobot called music.

"_Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door, and you're here in my heart,_

_And my heart will go on and on_"

"One more time." The overly cheerful voice of the yellow mech that was on primes team came over the prison block sound system as the song began once more.

Megatron covered his audio receptors beginning to question if he needed them at all as he commented quietly to his ever loyal soldier, "When I have escaped from this desolate rock please note that I will personally off line, the yellow mech on Optimus team."

* * *

**Womanizer**

_Summary: No. Just no._

_Ratchet had backed the scared little yellow mech into a corner as he raised the wrench high above his head and brought it crashing down again and again before he walked away leaving the pile of nuts and bolts in the corner to be brought to the curbside. _

Ratchet sighed as he ran that nice though through his processor again and again desperately searching for a cure in the Cybertronian databases.

"Ratchet have I ever told you that I really do prefer older bots. They're just so full of wisdom and experience."

Ratchet felt his optic twitch as he suddenly gripped the yellow mechs throat and squeezing hard before he tossed him out of the med lab sealing shut the door.

No one believed him at first when he said Bee was hitting on him. The yellow mech had even turned a lovely shade of green at the thought of it.

And then it had begun to happen to everyone else, it was like the yellow mech couldn't help but run his vocal circuits.

It was a shame Prowl had left with Jazz on some ninja training thing, Ratchet would have loved to see the yellow mech get his aft dragged across the floor.

"Hey boss bot, I'll do anything to get a promotion."

"AUGH!" came the familiar cry of the bot's newest victim as Prime cried "Bumblebee!" forcing him out of wherever he happened to be.

"Kid if you're going to blow energon do it in the bucket." Ratchet told the second yellow bot who sat on the med lab table as he tried to keep the contents of his 'stomach' down.

It seems whatever the seeker had been infected with had also been kind enough to spread it around the base, though it had taken the strangest effect on Bumblebee. And as Ratchet had quickly discovered, forced him to a split personality, a clone if you will. One more annoying, in your face, and arrogant than the original.

If the decepticons were trying to simply have them annoyed to death, they were doing a slagging good job of it.

"Has Bulkhead come out of his room yet?" Ratchet asked, the poor thickheaded bot had almost blown a circuit trying to make out why the yellow bot was offering to give him a massage.

The original Bee shook his head as he leaned over the huge bucket, his optic twitching, as he uttered one sentence that Ratchet thought he would never hear out of either one of their mouths, "I wish Prowl was here." before he returned looking pale in his bucket.

* * *

**I vant to Suck your Energon**

_Summary: Primus help him._

There were two Sentinel Prime feared Organics and organics who sucked energon.

Oh none of the other mechs believed him. Sure he had been wrong about them spitting acid, but he was right about this one.

Even the organics feared the ones who sucked er whatever it was kept organics alive.

They were the vampyre.

"Who's there?" He asked shaking as he pulled out his sword and shield feeling a little more powerful. He didn't get an answer so he asked once more, "WHO'S there?"

A whisper, a giggle or was it just his imagination, because the ship was silent. Jazz had said something about taking the twins to train with Prowl since they were anything but stealthy.

He glanced to the outside of the ship window to the dangerous organic world outside. It was dark, except for the little illumination, something Jazz called street lamps, lights. A few organics walked outside, though most seemed to avoid the ship like a plague treating it as a foreign object.

Another giggle but cruel, like whatever was out there was having fun with him.

He hurried to the command center setting out the scanner for any strange readings setting up the defense system just in case.

"Sentinel." a voice hissed from behind him. He paused feeling his servos lock in place as the power shut off, and a single cold hand found it face to his shoulder.

"I've been waiting for you Sentinel."

He felt a pair of, of, fangs trail down his neck. He tired to find the courage to activate his sword and shield, but it was like he was frozen in fear as his spark seemed to be working over time thrumming deep within him.

"Oh Sentinel, you never could resist me." it whispered as he felt the fangs scrape a thin layer of metal from his neck barely breaking the surface two hands gripping his arms, before the emergency systems kicked in returning the ship to full power.

"Aww. It was fun." It said as he felt something pierce his circuits and his systems shut off all at once.

When he came to, the ship was a quiet thrum. His head hurt like the pit, and his neck was sore.

He moaned pulling himself up and heading to his berth. It was still dark outside, Jazz must have been doing some intense training to not be back yet. He didn't care, at least he wouldn't have to explain why he blacked out in the command center.

"Oh I just got the energon sucked out of me.' He muttered to himself as he felt his neck, just in case. Lucky for him, his berth was right beneath him when his legs gave out. He ran his hand over it again, and again, but there were two distinct small holes , and as he pulled his hand away a small amount of energon came with it.

He shakily slapped a patch over it, setting it to blend with his paint job, he didn't want questions. He didn't want anything, but sweet recharge.

* * *

**Karma**

_Summary: The universe keeps tabs._

Lockdown stared out into the inky blackness that was space. He was thinking about his ex masters lesson. About karma, and following the light, the so called path of good.

He had never bothered with much of that slag, even after he quit being a student. It had never really occurred to him what might come to bite him in the aft later on.

Sure he would enemy's, half of the cybertronian government after him, but it was never anything he couldn't handle.

He supposed it all started the day he lost the protoforms. Flying to close to that sun in hopes of getting an energy boost.

All he had gotten in the end was a broken ship and gaping hole in the hull. There had been no time to go after all lil buggers as there pods activated scattering them into to endless galaxies and stars, so instead he flew on trying to find an habitable place to fix up the ship.

He supposed you could call it Karma. Maybe it was the universe trying to give him a warning, to get off the path he was taking.

Or maybe it was Yoketron one uping him from beyond the grave. The last laugh as the saying went.

Yoketron must be laughing at him a lot, because nothing ever really gone his way since that day.

* * *

Oaky, so in the spirit of me, can anyone name the 2nd character in I Vant to Suck your Energon. I didn't give a name.

And for my second trick can anyone give me the name of the song in Cruel and Unusual punishment, bonus points if you can tell me the artist.

Good luck, and please review or fav, or Karma shall catch up with you.


	13. Chapter 13

So first things first, congrats to Bookworm Gal , hecate-19 , Syber Tyger who won last weeks contest. Yes it was Black Arachnia, and the song was Celine Dion My Heart will Go On.

I have a feeling someone gave me an idea for one of the stories in this collection, so thank you in advance.

Thanx for the reviews and favs! Always appreciated. My new goal is to get a 100 stories. All ideas welcome.

Disclaimer: Everythings better deep fried and smothered in BBQ sauce, and I owe nothing but my OC's.

* * *

**Shiny, Shiny, Pretty, Pretty**

_Summary: He could take them off anytime he wanted to._

He sat in his tree for a few hours. His master always said it was good to spend a few hours in the serenity of the mind in order to reflect.

He breathed deeply, taking in all the scents that the earth had to offer, as birds softly chirped to the side of him.

He began slowly to block out all the noise, focusing on what had driven him. What had him drooling over the upgrades, upgrades from a bounty hunter no less.

Was it the draw to feel more powerful? To feel complete?

He felt his optics slowly closed as the memories surfaced on his main processor. Painful memories of training days, falling short, to quick, to late.

To late to save anyone, his master, his team mates.

He blinked his optics open as he leaned his head against the tree as he delved deeper into the silence.

"What's wrong with Prowl?" Bee asked Ratchet who glanced in. He hadn't even heard Bee's nasal whine to come see the medic so he could do a general check over.

"Just leave him kid." Ratchet answered, "I'll check him later."

* * *

**Collateral**

_Summary: Just how did Swindle get locked in vehicle form._

Swindle had known Lock down for a loooong time. He was a chum, a friend, someone to er well not really talk to, good for deals though.

"Lockdown you scumbag, how've you been?" He asked the bounty hunter who simply raised an optic at the arms dealer as he stepped out from under the shadows of the bridge. Sirens wailed in the distance, as the organic police chased down some petty thief. There was never a peaceful night.

"Swindle. Do you have what I asked?"

"Of course. Five weeks worth of reports on Cybertronain command. I hear that Ultra Magnus kicked the bucket. Some big grabs there." Swindle smiled, as he held out his hand, "Payment first."

"Document." Lockdown answered

"Oh come on. You've been around with me long enough to know that it's payment then item. To many con's running off before I get my payment." Swindle smiled wider if possible, "Only you can't benefit from it this time you try and swipe me."

Lockdown shrugged walking away, "Fine. I can get my information from another source."

Swindle blinked. He had to be bluffing. He to be. There were no other sources. He had made sure of that.

"Oh come on Lockdown. Look why don't you give me some collateral if you don't have the payment on you now? That way we both win."

"Collateral?" He asked, "Oh yeah I have just the thing. You may not even want to give up once I have the money."  
"Bring it on." Swindle smiled.

* * *

"Nice doing business with you." Swindle cried as he drove off fast down the road leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

"A pleasure." Lockdown smiled as he pulled out a remote hitting a small red button as a sudden streak of lighting lite up the sky, and he drove over to the now frozen viechle form of Swindle.

"Nothing personal." Lockdown shrugged as he wrenched open the door, pulling out the small metal ball, "Just business."

He smiled walking on. Now all he had to do was contact Sentinel and let him know he had another transaction waiting.

Swindle meanwhile sat fuming watching Lockdown as he tried desperately to change to robot mode. Double crossing, two timing, mech. He can do to the pit. I hope he ends up there.

All his systems where jammed, he couldn't even drive himself away. He heard a slight beeping sound, as he realized there was a tow truck backing up to him.

Oh come on. First he freezes me and then he doesn't even bother to check if I can even be parked here, Swindle thought miserably to himself as the tow truck dragged him away, I'm going to send him the bill for the ticket when I get out of here, if he's still alive when I get done with him.

* * *

**Band-Aid**

_Summary: Do I dare __provide an explanation?_

Basic math. At least to her it was.

Bee + Sari = fun.

Bee + Sari + tall hill = opportunity

Bee + Sari + tall hill + roller blades = hospital bill

"Yeah so we all agree that dragging Sari behind with a rope down a hill in roller blades, will be added to things Bumblebee is not aloud to do." Prime asked his fellow teammates.

"Aye" Came the unified reply.

"Oh come on." Bee complained, "How was I to know that Sari would break her arm, or that I would end up with a dented chest?"

No one bothered to answer that one as Bee was left to fume by himself as Sari patted his arm as she smiled, "You know they didn't say we couldn't do it with a skate board."

* * *

**Rage against the Machine**

_Summary: Captain __Fazone__ is reminded once again why he hates machines_

If he had it his way, he wouldn't have anything but man powered. Course his wife Darla insisted that they had at least one robot to help out in the house, keep the house clean, cook dinner when she had to go to her knitting club.

"No I don't want you to cook me lunch." He yelled at the robot who held the picture of a steak lunch, "I'm perfectly capable of making it myself."

"Of course sir." The robot answered as it rolled away.

"Make me lunch. I can make my own sandwich just fine." He muttered, as he pulled out a loaf of bread and the necessary ingredients to make the classic triple stacked BLT.

"Now we just toast the bread nicely." He said no one in particular popping the bread into the toaster. It was a little dented up, smelled a little salty, but eh it got the job done was a bargin to. Picked it up free after some bot tossed it onto the roof of his car.

Swat.

He turned around, "What in the he—" he started as he suddenly was hit in the face by the toaster it self.

"Attack me will you!" He yelled at the toaster, as it garbled something back wrapping a coil around his wrist, "That the best you got?" he asked as he held the toaster flipping it up side down.

It let out a small zap as it fell as he yelped letting it fall to the ground as it garbled.

"What now?" He moaned rubbing his arm that still tingled from the electric shock.

"AHHH!" their personal helper yelled as it wheeled in, it's usual blue optics were blood red as chucked a knife straight at him. He ducked hitting the floor and rolling behind the kitchen table as the toaster jumped in, wielding it's own knife.

"Alright. You brought this on your self." He warned as he reached for his gun. He knew there was a reason he kept it close at all time. One, two, three, shots and the toaster and robot laid still.

"Alright where'd you come from you ugly lil sucker." He asked gruffly picking up the destroyed toaster as cogs and springs fell out, "Come on you have to have a label."

It was smeared, barely there, but it was clear enough.

"Sumdac Industries. How did I know? That's it. I'm calling tech support, I want a replacement." He grumbled as he quickly dialed in the number as the cheerful voice greeted him.

"Yeah I want to talk to tech support because you people gave me a haywire toaster that took over my other robot and tried to kill me." He yelled into the phone, "No I don't want a coupon I want a replacement."

This was going to be a long day, He sighed as he continued to argue with the operator.

* * *

**Stork**

_Summary: The ever infamous question._

Swoop had been having a fairly normal day. That was until he shot out of the sky in a net of energon and dragged to the base of a ship that was parked on the main land.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Some over sized and very pompous mech demanded as the two mechs who had netted him stood at attention. Swoop glanced him over, deciding perhaps it was better that he not transform from his bird form.  
"Well we wanted to see if we could bring home a stork." the orange mech explained," You know, so that their would be more protoforms."

So he had been mistaken for a common organic bird, native to the planet earth, that was used as an excuse to explain how organics were born. Interesting.

"For once I not be understanding." the blue one replied after the pompous mech threw him a look that demanded an explanation.

"Go take that thing back we're it came from." He ordered as he walked back up the ramp of the ship.

Oh you are so very lucky that I do not want the unwanted attention swoop though angrily to himself as he let out a single piercing cry.

"Sorry you can't be coming with us." the orange one apologized as he quickly undid the net and Swoop took for the skies overhearing the blue one say.

"What you be talking to it brother. It can't understand."

Swoop squawked again as he laughed to himself diving fast and hard to the ground before circling and heading for the island. Luckily the island, "king" hadn't been there when he had been taken. While he appreciated their loyalty, Grimlock had a tendency to over react.

Of course it would have been nice to release him on the pompous one.

* * *

Did everyone recognize the toaster? Perhaps I should hold a memorial, though I think Emma is going to be happy about it.

Anywho, my usual desperate plead for reviews or a fav.


	14. Chapter 14

delay? yes. But I needed a break in order to provide with more. Thanx for all the support and caring words, for the fav's and reivews. You guys are amazing. Please enjoy the next set. I think i have five may be one short this week.

thanx to elasticpoodle for her wonderful ideas!

suggestion welcome

Disclaimer: Nope no ownage of my fav series or they still be on air.

* * *

**Coin Operated Bot**

_Summary: Sentinal has an odd hobby._

Prime had only laughed twice at Sentinal since the elite guard had visited earth.

The first was when he had literally lost his head.

The second was when he had been on the ship one evening to catch Sentinal talking to someone or something.

He walked in slowly, not to alert him of his prescence, as the door slid open with a whoosh of air. Sentinal was huanched over in the corner muttering as a small light shone with him illuminating the corner of the wall.

He's finally lost his bolts, Prime realized, but he just wanted to make sure.

"Sentinal." He asked as he jumped into the air screaming and trying to cool down his processcor, "WHAT! WHO'S THERE!"

"Just me." Prime answered holding up his hand infront of him as Sentinal quickly disabled his shield and sword, "Oh. Hey. What do you want?"

'Just seeing what your doing." He shrugged, "I heard voices, so I figured you might be talking to someone."

"Me? Talking? As you can see Prime there's no one here but me." He gestured around the dark room, "The earth has dulled your keen senses."

"What's on the table?' he asked not convinced trying to peer behind him.

"Nothing." Sentinal answered blocking his view.  
"It's something." Prime answered as he rushed his former teammate, "Come on let me see."

"No." Sentinal said more fericly, "Go away. Come on Prime."

He wanted to know now. He pushed past the mech, as he suddenly fell on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"That. That is priceless." He managed between gasps,"Do you have the whole collection?"

"They're action figures. Manly action figures." Sentinal told him standing like a prissy femme with his hands on the hips.

"Oh would you like some tea and crumpets." Prime asked as he finally calmed down enough to pick himself off the floor, "You never cease to amaze. We used to watch that show when what? We were sparklings."  
"They're still cool." Setinal insisted, as Optimus continued laugh backing out, "Prime. If you tell anyone I'll-I'll-"

"Forget it Sentinal. What happens on earth, stays on earth." Prime assured as he shut the door, "More tea Lady Overhaul."

* * *

**Fail**

_Summary: Bee learns an important lesson._

Prime should have gotten the formula down by now.

Bee + no adult mech supervision = trouble

It didn't matter if the formula involved

Bee + no adult mech supervison – Sari

the outcome would still be

Trouble.

"Bee I don't want to even know." Prime sighed as he walked out of the medbay, as the Medic worked on repairing the dented metal of the yellow bot who was recharged deprived and mauled over with about ten different lasers.

"Kid. Let this be a lesson to you." The medic grunted as Bee yelped in pain as Ratchet continued to crank somthing, "Don't be stupid enough to go after…heavily armed….vorns experienced on the battle field….when you are armed with only two stingers….that were made…for destroying rocks."

He finished by knocking his wench hard against the yellow mech head hard for good measure leaving him to moan and clutch his head.

"You should be thankful that's all you walked away with little more than some cuts and a head ache." Ratchet called over his shoulder.

* * *

**I'm a Barbie girl**

_Summary: Starscream thinks he's found the one._

He didn't want much in a femme.

She just had to be malicious, powerful, obedient to his every wish and order, and take the blame for any act he ever commited no matter how much proof they had it was him. It was very useful when he finally off Megatron, becoming the supreme rular of all the Decepticons.

And she was all that and more.

"Hello dear, I have dinner ready, your high grade is waiting." She smiled

"You didn't poison it did you?" He snarled as she crossed her arms rolling her eyes, as she replied, "No. When I'm going to kill you, I'll do it in a more crafty way."  
He snorted, but didn't reply as she grew quiet.

"Starscream-"

"Ahem." He coughed

"Oh great overlord Starscream, I have an annoucment." She smiled, "To be a real sparkbonded, I created sparklings."  
He felt himself choke on his energon as his optic twitch, "Sparklings?"

"I thought they would be lovely to have with us. Since I wanted to be reminded of you 24/7 hours a day." She answered spinning around the room.

Oh slag. He look at her horrifed. This was worse then being burned slowly over and over unitl nothing was left but a pool of liquid only to be rehardned and have it done all over again.

"Daddy." He heard the umistakable high pitched vocals of a sparkling.

* * *

**Free Falling**

_Summary: The freedom wings give you._

It was untold how many vorns had passed before mechs and femmes alike other then decepticons had been able to fly.

To feel the freedom of not being bound to the earth as they fell speeding towards the ground until the finer details came clear as certain death stared back at you unless you pulled up to reach back to the skies.

The rush it gave you to let the thrusters shut off to, feel the wind rush past you as if it was trying to push you up.

Back to the skies. Back to freedom where you don't have over bearing commanders barking orders at you.

To force you to do repeat basic exercises until they've been engraved into your processor.

He glanced at his brother who waved back with the same goofy smile turning and flipping as he chased him through the cloudy earth skies as he double back, heedless to the screaming commanders who were stuck to the ground below.

"Shouldn't we be landing?" Jetfire asked caustily no doubt picking up the various threats for dismemberment as soon as they landed from Sentinel.  
"In a minute." Jetstorm answered, as he turned back on his thrusters forcing himself faster and faster in the atmosphere as he left the clouds behind, his brother close behind.

* * *

I've always seen Jetstorm a little smarter and less innocent of the two twins, therefore more likely to take less crap from Sentinel.

hehe hope you enjoyed

please leave a review or fav and remeber to top your waitresses


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

Hello one and all. Sorry for the very late update, but I be a college student now, so it will be more sporadic until I has my schelude down. thanx for ur paintence.

DIsclaimer: Beware of toaster for they have coils of doom.

* * *

**  
**

**Special : The Last Horrah.**

_Summary: You can keep a good toaster down._

It wasn't that she was paranoid of toasters, or other various electronics, it was just that she didn't want to ever be alone in the same room with them.

"Emma for the last time." Sari sighed as she watched her old nanny stalk a blender with a bat, "The blender, the microwave, and the juicer are not out to get you."

"Uh huh." She nodded, "That what they said about that demonic toaster. You just wait and see."

"Whatever. I'm going out. Try not to break any more appliances."

"Uh huh." Emma nodded as she sat staring at the blender tightening her grip as the door slid shut. It was always like this, once the last was gone, they would attack her.

Minutes passed. Then hours.

She finally got up; stretching throwing glances over her shoulder as she sat on the couch flipping on the TV keeping one ear strained for any thing out of the ordinary.

Nothing but whoever was ranting on the TV.

She sighed rubbing her face, leaning back into the chair, tugging on her long black hair, as she sighed again.

It was so quiet now, with Sari all grown up. Course she kept her old room for the moment until she could find a decent job, and she had plenty of money from saving up over the years being a nanny, plus any other odd jobs she ever did.

And now all that was left was time. Loads of empty time on her hands, waiting to be filled with something new to do. She shifted, picking up her sketchbook flipping through her illustrations.

When she felt the coil tighten around her neck, cutting off her air supplies. She knew it.

No time, she had to get it off. She reached her fingers tugging as the appliance leaned against her back, using the counter balance to choke her faster. She glanced around desperately for anything to use to knock him off as she finally managed to throw it against the TV. Catching it off guard just long enough to loosen it's grip.

She gasped for air, glancing back at the familiar, rusted, slightly dented toaster that sparked as it leaped up from the floor.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed kicking at it and sprinting for the door as it hopped behind at a speed she didn't think was possible, gurgling and sparking as it did.

She yanked off the nearest heavy blunt object, "On Guard." as she waved about the circular pipe.

Gurgle. Gurgle. Spark.

"Hey leave my mother out of this." She warned as the toaster met her every swing and block as they paced the floor, circling each other as the hits got harder and harder.

She glanced behind her shoulder out the window at the narrow ledge. The toaster was pushing her out the window where she would only have herself to relay on.

Spark. Spark. Snap! Spark! Gurgle.

"Oh. Bring it on!" She answered as the toaster flipped the cord at her, as she jumped back onto the ledge feeling the wind rush by her as she placed one hand on the window to keep her balance.

That was easier said than done as the toaster got another good flick at her leg forcing her to slip grabbing onto the ledge.

Crunch. Spark.

The toaster stared down at her as she slowly began her descent to the ground her hand throbbing from where he had crushed her fingers.

She wasn't sure if she was even screaming as she landed hard on the back of something that was moving fast. Her fingers slipping as she tried desperately to hang on to whatever she was on the back of.

"AHHH! ORGANIC! GET IT OFF OF ME!"

Spark. Gurgle. Spark.

The toaster was right in front of her able to balance, as it flicked it's cord as her, forcing her to let go as she plummeted to the ground as it stood triumphantly above her on the back of a slagging seeker. Who began instead to scream about organic appliances as he tried to forced the toaster of his back.

It seems we will meet the same fate, Emma thought to herself as the toaster began its hard plummet to the ground at alarming speeds.

Until of course she found herself in a familiar claw, as a prehistoric cry echoed in the air and she slammed her hands over her ears to avoid having her eardrums break.

She always hated being in the air, and it didn't help that Swoop's talons were only keeping her slightly supported as he dove right for the ground, dropping her off into a soft pile of garbage before flying off again.

"GO SCREW YOURSELF YOU POSH PRICK OF A TARODAYCTAL!" Emma screamed after the fast disappearing figure of the dino bot, as she climbed out the trash ready to dismantle the next thing that came her way.

Spark. Gurgle. Spark. The toaster limped towards her now, badly fried and singed black. There was only thing left to do, but finish it once and for all.

"This is it buddy. Only one of us is going to die, and it ain't going to be me." She muttered grabbing a heavy lead pipe from the trash as the toaster flicked it's cord sparking as it charged her.

She fended of the initial attacks feeling her arms grow heavy, as it whipped her again and again.

Come on Universe, give me some help, She thought desperately slamming the pole once more onto the toaster as springs and cogs fell out.

"Take that. And that." She screamed not hearing the warning as car tires squealed, only the sickening crunch of something metallic being smashed into a pancake.

"Get it off me! Get it off of me."

Was the last thing she heard before she fell to the ground with a Thunk and blacked out?

…………

Emma was for once at peace, besides having a busted leg of course. It was the last thing to heal, after Sentinel not bothering to pay attention to organic road laws, used the sidewalk as his own personal pathway, stopping to late as he slammed into her, and ran over the toaster.

The second part she wasn't sorry about, the first part she had made him suffer, with the aid of Sari and Bee.

"Emma. Look Sentinel Prime sent you a gift." Sari told her as Emma smiled. At least the pompous idiot had enough sense to know when he had done something wrong.

She took the box, smiling as she opened it before she screamed, and began to pulverize it until nothing was left but cogs and springs.

Sari stood shocked off to the side as she whistled for the house cleaning bot who quickly sweeped away the mess, Sari muttered, "I'll tell him you loved It." as Emma sank back onto the couch flipping on the TV.

* * *

hey, lookit! maybe you should click the button an review/ fav! DO IT OR FEEL THE WRATH OF THE ONE KNOWN AS TOASTER


End file.
